Entre la Sangre y tu Amor
by Mizuho
Summary: Abandonada por sus padres al nacer, Rin se convierte en reportera y utiliza sus influencias para encontrarlos sin sospechar que el precio a pagar es quizás demasiado alto, su felicidad... sinopsis by Z ;P Gran Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Entre la Sangre y Tu Amor**

**Por Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**En Búsqueda de lo Perdido**

Había sido un día duro y agotador para la joven reportera que llegaba a su apartamento. Dejó todas sus cosas a un lado y se tiró sobre el sillón de la sala. Vio su reloj, las 10 de la noche. No se podía dejar de imaginar la pelea que tendría con su novio por no llamarlo. Tomó su celular y buscó el número. Se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre provenir de las habitaciones. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación. Allí descubrió a su apuesto novio rendido con una rosa en la mano. Se acercó a él y lo contempló dormido.

-Cómo quisiera que se detuviera el tiempo… para que nunca acabe lo nuestro…

Lo despertó con un tierno beso en los labios. Él despertó y se pasó las manos por la rubia y larga cabellera.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, cariño…

-Dónde estabas, Rin?

-Tuve que hacer un trabajo de última hora… perdóname, sé que te prometí llegar temprano…

-Olvídalo…

-No me vas a pelear?

-Para qué?

-Tienes razón…

Rin se levantó y se metió al baño. Cuando pasó el tiempo y ella no salió, él entró.

-Rin…

-Ya voy…

Supo que Rin estaba llorando. Entró bajo la ducha y la abrazó.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Kami, Sessh, qué nos está pasando?

-Preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru, qué nos pasa? Porqué todo se está desintegrando?

-Nada se está desintegrando, Rin…

-No? Ya ni si quiera tienes ganas de discutir porque llego tarde…

-Rin, simplemente no quiero discutir…

-No… hay algo más…

Sesshoumaru la sacó de la ducha y la llevó a la cama cubriéndola con una toalla.

-Preciosa…

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru… y no quiero perderte…

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo a Sesshoumaru. Él sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su rostro y cuello, quedaron acostados sobre el colchón. Al romper el beso, Rin acarició las facciones de su novio y sonrió, bajó la mano hasta su pecho. Él la tomó y la besó y volvió a colocarla sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Preciosa… yo… me… yo quisiera… tal vez…

-Sessh…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y se puso de pie, al hacerlo, la toalla a su cintura se cayó, al verlo excitado, Rin rió. Sesshoumaru buscó sus boxers.

-Oye!

-Tenemos que hablar primero.

-Kami, debe ser muy serio…

Sesshoumaru buscó la rosa que tenía en un principio y se la entregó a Rin.

-Gracias, es preciosa, mi amor…

-No… cómo dijiste?

-Es preciosa…

-No, lo otro.

-Gracias…

-Rin! Después de eso…

-Mi amor?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó para luego besarla apasionadamente. Rin sonrió.

-No me ibas a decir algo?

-Preciosa… yo… bueno… pienso que… tal vez… si…

-Sesshoumaru, no me has dicho nada.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa…

-Qué?!

-Quiero que te cases conmigo… Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí! Oh! Kami, Sessh! Sí!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó apasionadamente, la cargó y la llenó de besos. Rin reía mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas. Cuando parecieron calmarse, Sesshoumaru volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te amo!

Rin daba pequeños brinquitos y se aferraba a él.

-Kami, mi amor, cómo…

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con un apasionado beso. Acarició sus mejillas mientras sonreía, Rin le sonrió.

-Ah! Casi lo olvido!

Sesshoumaru buscó entre su camisa, una pequeña cajita aterciopelada. Besó a Rin en la punta de la nariz. Le mostró el anillo, Rin se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la piedra preciosa.

-Sessh! Es hermoso!

-Bueno... temo que si sigo preguntando, te arrepientas...

-Sí! Mi amor! Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando su mano le colocó la ostentosa pieza de joyería, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor!

Rin volvió a enroscarse en la cintura de Sesshoumaru, él entre apasionados besos, quedó sentado en un sillón que Rin tenía en la habitación. Al separarse, Rin sonrió. Lo sentía erecto a través del fino bóxer de algodón. Ella se abrió la yukata. Sesshoumaru se quedó sorprendido, Rin nunca tomaba la iniciativa.

Sesshuomaru despertó, sonrió al ver a su sensual novia dormida a su lado. La besó en la mejilla y se levantó colocándose el pantalón de su pijama.

Estaba hurgando la nevera y hablando por su celular cuando sintió las delicadas manos de Rin rodearlo y un cálido beso en su espalda.

-Qué buscas?

-Algo de comer…

Sesshoumaru sacó una lonja de queso.

-Mi amor…

-Te llamo después… adiós…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y besó a Rin con ternura.

-Con quién hablabas, Sessh?

-Con mi papá.

-Ah…

-Quieren conocerte.

-Sessh… pero…

-De hecho, olvidé decirte que llegaron ayer y que van a vivir aquí.

-Por eso viniste a mi apartamento?

-No quiero dejarte sola, además, nunca quisiste ir, cuál es la diferencia?

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru rió y la volvió a besar.

-Eres un tonto…

-Y bien, preciosa… qué dices?

-Y tú crees que yo les caiga bien?

-Vas a ser mi esposa, más les vale.

-Pero Sessh, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama nuevamente.

-Iremos mañana…

-Pero…

-Esta noche eres sólo mía…

Rin sonrió y se dejó mimar por los besos y caricias de su futuro esposo.

…………………………………

Rin aún dormía, pero sentía suaves caricias en su cuello y pecho.

-Hm! Mi amor…

-Buenos días, cariño…

Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas. Abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Cariño…

-Sessh, mi amor…

Durante el desayuno, Rin se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar de su anillo de compromiso. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Sessh…

-Te gusta?

-Es precioso, mi amor… me encanta…

-Me alegra mucho… ese anillo perteneció a mi madre.

-Sessh, estás seguro de que puedo tenerlo?

-Sí, preciosa… cuando era niño, ella me decía que cuando encontrara al verdadero amor de mi vida, que usara este anillo.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y luego de un par de apasionados besos, la acompañó a desayunar.

-Iremos a almorzar a la casa de mis padres…

-Sessh, mi amor, yo tengo que pasar por mi oficina, pero te prometo que voy directo para allá cuando termine.

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Rin, estuve revisando lo que has encontrado hasta ahora de tus padres…

-Lo sé, no es mucho… debo dedicarle más tiempo a eso…

-Encontré algo, creo que te puede ser útil.

-Qué cosa?

-La casa donde vivían tus padres al momento en que naciste.

-Ah! Esa casa la conozco, pero allí no hay nada. Esa casa fue demolida y reconstruida…

-Lo siento, creí que era algo bueno.

-No importa, pero gracias de todas formas.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin, qué piensas demostrar con encontrarlos?

-Yo sólo quiero saber porqué lo hicieron?

-Pero Rin, no sería demasiado doloroso? Yo pienso que es bastante estúpido querer ver a alguien que me abandonó.

-Tengo que saberlo, Sesshoumaru. He investigado tantas cosas…

-Pero lo único que te niegas a ver es el corazón de piedra que se debe tener para abandonar un hijo.

-Pero no lo sabemos, Sesshoumaru… no sabemos si fue porque no me querían o porque me amaban tanto que renunciaron a mí.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Yo no quiero que salgas herida…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Toda la vida me has protegido, mi amor…

-Y seguiré haciéndolo.

-Por eso te amo.

Luego de un apasionado beso, Rin se preparó para ir a la oficina. Sesshoumaru la vio con sus jeans y la chaqueta de cuero que nunca le devolvió.

-Esa chaqueta es mía…

-Sessh, me la regaste…

-Te la presté, Rin, elige otra, es mi favorita.

-Y la mía también porque me la regalaste.

Rin pasaba cerca de él, quien la haló encima suyo y la besó apasionadamente.

-Es mía…

-Es nuestra…

-Sessh… Sessh, qué dijiste?

-Es nuestra chaqueta favorita…

Rin se lo comió a besos. Sesshoumaru sabía que el que nombrara algo de propiedad común, la emocionaba. Acarició sus mejillas y se perdió en la mirada esmeralda.

-Vuelve pronto a casa, mi amor…

Rin se marchó flotando entre las nubes, en el ascensor, se puso los guantes de cuero y se acomodó la chaqueta. Al salir al garaje, se sentó sobre una motocicleta Ducati ST3s. Se aseguró el casco y encendió el motor. Sesshoumaru la vio salir desde el balcón y sonrió a la vez que mordía una manzana.

-Sólo quiero verte embarazada y sobre una cosa de esas.

Volvió a sonreír, se imaginaba con hijos suyos y de Rin. Se quedó recostado del sillón, su vida había cambiado tanto desde que pudo declarársele a Rin. Esta vez hasta rió, sólo habían pasado como 8 horas.

………………………………

Rin llegó a su oficina.

-Buenos días, Rin…

-Buenos días, Shippo.

-Te noto excepcionalmente feliz hoy. Ya decidiste dejar al eclenque de tu novio y volverás conmigo?

-Como te oiga llamarlo eclenque, te cambia la cara.

-Vamos, Rin, no puede ser que de verdad quieras estar con alguien tan serio y pálido… es todo lo contrario a ti!

-Y por eso me gusta. Polos opuestos se atraen.

-Sí, pues no siempre es muy bueno el resultado…

-Shippo, amo a Sesshoumaru y eso no va a cambiar.

-Tal vez no… por el momento.

-Ni por el momento ni nunca. Shippo, me voy a casar con Sesshoumaru!

-Qué?!

-Sí! Me lo pidió anoche! Tenías que verlo, fue tan lindo…

Rin vio a su amigo un poco deprimido. Acarició su mentón.

-Aún puedes seguir siendo mi mejor amigo…

-Sí… sólo que no es lo que mi corazón desea…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho, Shippo. Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero tú y yo como pareja no nos va bien.

-Rin… cometí muchas estupideces, pero… yo te amo!

-Yo te quiero, Shippo. Te quiero mucho. Pero nada más. A quien yo amo es a Sesshoumaru.

Shippo sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Ojalá y que te haga muy feliz…

-Así será…

-Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, Rin.

-Con amigos como tú, no dudo que la conseguiré.

Rin le sonrió y se acercó a su escritorio, tomó lo que necesitaba.

-Ya te vas?

-Sí? Sólo tenía que revisar éste fax.

Hasta entonces notó el bulto sobre el escritorio de Shippo.

-Te vas?

-Unas semanas, necesito unas vacaciones.

-Espero que las disfrutes mucho!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Muchas felicidades, Rin…

-Gracias!

Rin se marchó de la oficina.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa de sus padres. El viejo lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Dónde está la preciosura?

-Tuvo que atender un asunto en la oficina, viene más tarde. Madre…

Sesshoumaru recibió un beso en la frente por parte de su madrastra, la mujer que lo había criado.

-Tío!!!

Un pequeño de ojos dorados, pelo negro y ensortijado corrió hasta Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, Tenma!

-Y tu novia? Viene hoy?

-Más tarde…

-Tenma la conoce?

-Sí!

El viejo tomó a su nieto de la mano y lo llevó al jardín trasero.

-Y cómo es ella, Tenma?

-Es muy bonita, abuelo, y muy buena.

-Sí?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru llegó al jardín escoltando a su madrastra.

-Inutaisho, deja a Tenma en paz!

-Pero Izayoi, mi vida, si el terco de mi hijo no me dice nada…

-Viejo baboso. Ya te dije lo mismo que Tenma te está diciendo. Es preciosa y dulce como un ángel.

Sesshoumaru vio a su medio hermano abrazado con su esposa, sentados en el mismo sillón.

-Kagome, cómo estás?

-Muy bien y tú?

-De maravillas.

-Abuelo, mami la conoce, porque estábamos juntos cuando la conocí…

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas. Tomó asiento.

-Bien, bien, les diré. Quería que la conocieran primero, pero no se aguantan…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Rin es la mezcla perfecta entre el chocolate y la pimienta…

-Chocolate con pimienta?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Es… dulce y picante a la vez. Sabe mantener viva la llama sin necesidad… ehem! Eso es algo privado… pero me refiero a que… Kami! Esperen a conocerla!

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas.

-Está bien, esperaremos a conocer a tu chocolate con pimienta…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Sólo pudo imaginarse sus caras cuando vieran a la pimienta de su chocolate.

-Joven Kazami…

-Sí?

-Lo busca una dama… Samuru, Rin…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Hazla pasar.

La sorpresa no fue únicamente de los Kazami, Sesshoumaru estaba con la mandíbula de corbata al ver a la despampanante mujer frente a él. Rin vestía un conjunto de falda y chaqueta rosa pálido y una blusa blanca con el cuello en V debajo. Su pelo recogido en un peinado alto.

-Preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha viró los ojos.

-No sé donde está la pimienta, para mí es igual a las dem…

El codazo que Kagome le asestó entre las costillas lo silenció por un buen rato. Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin, iba a besarla, pero ella desvió el rostro, quedando el beso en la mejilla.

-Rin…

-No frente a tus padres.

-Tiemblas como hoja.

-Estoy muy nerviosa. Esto está bien?

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin intentaba dar la mejor de las impresiones.

-Papá, madre, hermano… ella es Rin… mi futura esposa…

Inutaisho sonrió y sin poderse contener, abrazó a Rin.

-Disculpe…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, quien le sonrió.

-Creo que debí decirte que el único cuerdo aquí parezco ser yo…

-No son tan serios como tú?

-Oh! Kami! No! Nadie es ni mínimamente tan serio como mi hijo!

-Gracias a Kami!

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Lo siento!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la sien.

-Rin, porqué no intentas ser tú misma? Estoy seguro que tu encantadora personalidad puede ganarse el corazón de mi familia…

Rin sonrió sonrojada y asintió.

-Mi papá, Inutaisho Kazami…

-Mucho gusto, Inutaisho-sama… Sesshoumaru me ha hablado mucho de usted, pero me lo imaginaba un poco más… estricto…

Inutaisho rió.

-Nah! De eso se encarga él… un placer conocerte, princesa…

-Mi madre, Izayoi…

-Un placer conocerte, Rin…

-Mucho gusto, Izayoi-sama…

-A Kagome y Tenma ya los conoces, son la esposa y el hijo de mi medio hermano, eso… bueno de todas maneras lo tienes que conocer.

-Oye!

-INUYASHA!

Inuyasha se quedó viendo a Rin.

-Por todos los cielos! Rin Samuru! Sabía que te había visto en algún sitio!

Rin lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Kami, estás preciosa! Qué te pasó?

-Crecí…

-Y de qué manera!

-Espera, espera, se conocen?

-Sí, del colegio! Unos niños me molestaban porque usaba anteojos y me hacían trenzas, Inuyasha me defendió y se convirtió en mi amigo. Siempre me cuidó hasta que lo cambiaron de colegio.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Ya conoces a mi hijo, Tenma…

-Sí!

-Hola, Rin!

-Hola, Tenma!

El pequeño la abrazó, Rin se sorprendió y le respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. Inutaisho le puso una mano en el hombro a Sesshoumaru y al verlo, asintió, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es perfecta, papá…

-Sí lo es…

Durante todo el almuerzo, hablaron de diversas cosas.

-Rin, a qué te dedicas?

-Soy periodista… trabajo para el periódico Okite…

-Rin ha ganado 4 premios de periodismo… son como el Pulitzer, pero japonés.

Rin sonrió sonrojada. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No le gusta decirlo.

-Es como andar mostrando los trofeos. No me gusta…

-Es un reconocimiento a tu trabajo, preciosa.

-Lo sé, y me siento orgullosa, pero no voy a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Luego del postre, se fueron al jardín, mientras el servicio retiraba los platos.

-Cómo se conocieron?

Rin sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru me chocó.

-Cómo?

-En la universidad, chocamos de frente y ella me viró su café… caliente sobre mí. Después, tuvimos una clase juntos en la maestría, donde Rin tenía un tarado por novio que la hacía llorar todos los días.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No importa, preciosa. La cosa es que yo era el paño de lágrimas de Rin.

-Y cuando rompí con Bankotzu, Sesshoumaru me defendió de él y después…

-Bueno… aquí estamos…

…………………………………

Llegaron al apartamento de Rin, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Te adoran, preciosa…

Rin sonrió en brazos de Sesshoumaru. Él la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh… mi amor… hay algo que noté en Izayoi-sama… como una tristeza en sus ojos…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y tomó asiento en la cama.

-Me temía que lo notaras…

Sesshoumaru sacó de su bolsillo una foto de Izayoi con una bebita en brazos, aún en el hospital.

-Sesshoumaru… quién es? Tiene el pelo negro…

-Es una niña… era… Mi papá e Izayoi tuvieron otro hijo después de Inuyasha, tendría tu edad… ella… murió en la clínica la noche antes de que volvieran a la casa… nunca dijeron las razones… nunca apareció su cuerpo. Por eso mi papá cree que no murió.

-Kami, Sessh…

-Tú te pareces a ella. Pelo negro, ojos claros…

-Debió dolerle mucho a Izayoi-sama…

-Nunca más quiso intentar tener otro hijo.

-Kami…

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con otro fic, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Gracias en especial a Z y D1 por su valiosa ayuda!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Nueva Vida

**Capítulo 2**

**Nueva Vida**

**2 meses después. –**

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en una tienda de juguetes, buscaban juguetes para Tenma que cumplía sus 5 años.

-Mira, mi amor, éste es perfecto…

-Sí… ahora yo elijo otro…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver un conejito de tela color rosa. Lo tomó y lo examinó.

-Sessh?

-Rin… tú y yo vamos a tener hijos?

Rin sonrió sonrojada.

-Eso depende de si tú quieres…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió, parecía un niño. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y le ofreció el conejito.

-Sessh…

-Éste será el primer juguete de nuestra bebita…

-Hasta seguro estás de que será niña!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin aceptó el conejito y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego de envolver los regalos, se dirigían a la casa, pero Rin le pidió parar en el parque.

-Qué vamos a hacer, Rin?

-Unos minutos, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru aceptó. Ya en el parque, Rin lo guiaba tomado de la mano. Él se detuvo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Sessh!

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Qué es lo que quieres, preciosa?

-Sólo estar contigo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente, eligieron una agradable sombra y se acomodaron abrazados. Rin acariciaba los brazos de su fuerte y apuesto novio, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-A dónde iremos de luna de miel?

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar su cuello.

-A donde tú me digas que quieres ir…

-Hm… a un lugar frío…

-Frío?

-Sí… así tú me darías calorcito con tus brazotes todas las noches…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su cuello con sus dientes.

-Calma, drácula, aún es de día…

-Qué opinas de Suiza? Esquiaríamos en el día… y en la noche derretiríamos la nieve de los Alpes…

-Yo no sé esquiar…

-Te enseño… además de que tengo una fantasía…

-Sí? Cuál es esa?

-Me muero por hacerte el amor en la nieve…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero, mi amor… yo quiero un lugar donde ninguno de los dos hayamos estado antes. Para mí es fácil… pero tú…

-Nunca he ido a Suiza…

-Pero sabes esquiar…

-Lo aprendí en Alemania.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Iremos a Suiza…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru la sintió suspirar.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Todo… todo esto… Kami, Sessh, nos vamos a casar, quieres tener bebés…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a tener… 6 bebitas hermosas como su mami…

-6 niñas!

-Sí…

-Todas niñas?

-Sí… quiero que todas se parezcan a ti…

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el auto, donde Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Qué tal si vamos a casa y después de un maravilloso masaje, te hago el amor toda la noche?

-Hm! Me parece delicioso…

Ya en el apartamento, Rin corrió a la habitación, huyéndole a las manos de Sesshoumaru que ya le habían abierto el sostén. Sesshoumaru se tiró sobre ella en la cama y ambos reían mientras se besaban.

-Deberíamos esperar a que nos casemos…

-Pues nos casamos mañana…

Rin rió cuando sintió que le quitaba el pantalón.

-Sessh!!!

-Rin… me debiste pedir eso cuando aún eras virgen…

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru acarició sus piernas en toda su longitud, hasta llegar a su cadera y siguió deslizando sus manos debajo de la blusa, Rin se vio en desventaja al verlo aún vestido, agarró el cuello de su camisa con cada mano y la abrió arrancándole un par de botones, uno de ellos, dio contra una lámpara en la mesa de noche.

-Oye! Ésta camisa era nueva!

-Te compro otra…

Rin se aferraba al espaldar de hierro mientras Sesshoumaru la hacía poner los ojos en blanco con sus movimientos, se soltó del espaldar y se aferró a su espalda.

-AH! RIN!!!

Sesshoumaru arqueó su espalda y la penetró aún más al sentir sus uñas en su espalda. Ya sentía que el placer le sobrevenía cuando recordó no haberse protegido, sin embargo, Rin no lo dejó abandonar su interior. La sintió aprisionarlo y exprimirlo en su interior a la vez que vocalizaba su placer.

Entre dulces caricias y cálidos besos, la vio cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Rin…

-Eres el mejor amante del mundo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, volvió a besarla.

-Preciosa…

Rin abrió los ojos y acariciando sus mejillas le pidió descansar un poco, se acomodó entre sus brazos y besó su pecho.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormida, la besó en la frente y se levantó, fue al balcón donde con un trago en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, se quedó recostado de la baranda, viendo hacia fuera. Ya iba por el cuarto, cuando Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y se lo quitó para apagarlo en su trago.

-No sabes cómo detesto que hagas eso.

-No sabes el asco que me da la nicotina.

Sesshoumaru resopló y se dio la vuelta.

-Ahora tampoco puedo fumar?

-Qué es lo que te molesta? Por Kami, Sesshoumaru dímelo ya.

-Quieres saber qué me molesta? Me molesta es poco, me pica y saca ronchas el hecho de que rompiste conmigo y te fuiste con el imbécil ese de Kouga.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, hace mucho tiempo de eso!

-Aún así! Lo hiciste tu primero!

Rin se quedó de piedra.

-Yo te amaba, Rin! Y te respeté! Y tú le creíste a una idiota y te acostaste con él…

-Eso crees que fue lo que pasó? Eso crees que fue lo que pasó…

Rin se sintió tentada a dejarlo creer eso, pero vio el dolor en sus ojos. Se acercó a él.

-Han pasado casi 3 años, Sesshoumaru… yo no me acosté con Kouga…

-Yo los vi entrar en el motel!

-Esas eran sus intenciones… pero yo me negué… por Kami, Sesshoumaru, te llamé llorando y rogándote que fueras, lo olvidas?

Sesshoumaru se negaba a verla a los ojos.

-Sesshoumaru, tú fuiste mi primero…

-Yo no…

-Fuiste tú… no estaba nerviosa porque estaba segura que te amaba… y la verdad es que no me dolió, me molestó un poco, pero sólo fueron unos minutos… y fue maravilloso, mi amor…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo… no hay manera de probarte que digo la verdad… pero de verdad lamento que seas un pelmazo de primera…

Rin se quitó el anillo.

-Si no confías en mí… no creo que sea una buena idea seguir con esto de casarnos…

Rin se iba a ir a toda prisa, pero sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru detenerla, levantó la mirada y lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-Yo te amo, Rin… te amo…

-Entonces demuéstralo!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo… y sí confío en ti y sí quiero que seas mi esposa… sobre todo…

Acarició sus labios.

-Sobre todo quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos… Rin, no me tardé todos estos años para descubrir si te amaba… quise asegurarme de que lo nuestro duraría para siempre… y estoy seguro de que ya no hay nada que podrá separarnos…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo quería ser el único en tu vida, Rin…

-Eres el único en mi vida, mi amor…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, se detuvo de su trabajo y llamó a Rin, no le contestó, tal vez estaba trabajando. Poco después sonó su celular.

-Preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru, es Shippo, Rin tuvo un accidente, estamos en el central…

Sesshoumaru salió de ahí más rápido que una bala, al llegar al hospital, Shippo estaba frente a una sala, con un bulto en las manos.

-Cómo está? Dónde está?

-Adentro…

Sesshoumaru entró en la sala.

-Rin!

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo al ver que le estaban dando puntos.

-Kami! Rin! Qué paso?!

-Un niño se tiró a la calle y yo me tiré al otro lado para no darle…

Cuando la doctora terminó de suturarla, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Estás bien? Ya te examinaron? No te duele nada?

-Estoy bien… sólo me corté…

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado. Escucharon una risa, vieron a la doctora.

-No puedo creerlo, Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Kagura!

-Veo que estás muy bien…

-Sí… ella es mi novia, Rin…

Kagura limpió los alrededores de la herida.

-Ouch!

-Vas a tener un morete ahí…

Le puso una vendita para tapar la sutura.

-Déjala tapada hoy y a partir de mañana te la puedes quitar.

Le entregó una hoja.

-Tómate esto… te ayudarán con la inflamación y el dolor y el otro es antibiótico. Reposo absoluto por 7 días y ven a los 7 días para retirarte el hilo.

-Gracias…

Kagura no pudo dejar pasar por alto el ostentoso anillo de Rin.

-Es muy lindo… tu anillo…

-Gracias… es mi anillo de compromiso…

Kagura vio a Rin y a Sesshoumaru.

-Felicidades, Sesshoumaru…

-Gracias…

-Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?

-Hm… 5 años…

-En serio?! Hay que darte un trofeo… no sé de qué estés hecha, pero tienes lo necesario para soportarlo tanto tiempo…

Rin sonrió.

-Er… preciosa… Kagura y yo salíamos cuando estábamos en la preparatoria…

-Ya me di cuenta de que salían…

-Bueno, me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes, pero la emergencia está llena, mucho gusto, Rin, Sesshoumaru, encantada de volver a verte.

Salieron de la sala, se encontraron con un muy preocupado Shippo afuera.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… gracias, Shippo…

-Y tu moto?

-Una grúa se la llevó al taller…

-Te llevaré a casa, debes descansar.

-Te llamaré…

-Gracias, Shippo…

Al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama y le buscó agua para que se tomara la medicina. Rin se tomó las pastillas y dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche, Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin le sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Gracias por preocuparte…

-Siempre, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno? Sí… sí… espera…

Sesshoumaru le pasó el teléfono a Rin, era del taller.

-Cuál es el diagnóstico de mi bebé? Qué?! No es posible! Kami, pero… está bien… iré por allá cuando pueda…

Rin cerró la llamada, Sesshoumaru la notó preocupada.

-Qué pasó preciosa?

-Se rompió el embrague, fundí el motor y se perforó el radiador, más la pintura y… me sale más barato comprar una nueva…

-No puede ser…

-Las piezas tengo que mandarlas a buscar a Italia… me sale más barato comprar una nueva.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentir pena, Rin trabajó mucho para comprar esa moto, toda la vida le habían fascinado y emocionado las motocicletas y su sueño más grande era poseer una moto como esa.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Hagas lo que hagas, no vendas la que tienes…

-No la puedo vender, no sirve.

-Haz que la pinten, que se vea bien… y consérvala… aunque no funcione…

-Ya veremos…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Tal vez deberías comprar un auto... preciosa, vas a casarte, y dentro de un año o dos, vas a estar embarazada… y me aterra pensar que te pase algo como lo de hoy y embarazada…

-No, Sesshoumaru, en 10 años nunca me ha pasado nada…

-No quiero discutir… descansa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

…………………………

Rin despertó gritando a medianoche, Sesshoumaru despertó exaltado y la abrazó.

-Rin…

-Yo no quería! Yo no quería!!

-Tranquila, Rin…

Rin se abrazó a él llorando sobre su pecho.

-Tranquila, mi amor… fue una pesadilla…

Rin logró calmarse, Sesshoumaru le ofreció un poco de agua.

-Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Que estaba embarazada… tenía ya el vientre bien grande... en la mañana, nos despedimos y tú me pediste que no usara la moto... yo me fui de todas maneras y tuve el mismo accidente de hoy… y el bebé nació muerto y tú me culpaste y me dejaste…

-Fue un sueño muy realista...

-Kami, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Sentí el odio en tus ojos… me odiabas, me culpabas de matar a nuestro hijo…

-Tranquila, mi amor… sabes que nunca te culparía…

Rin se refugió en sus brazos.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Rin se aferró a su pecho.

-Kami, Sessh… fue tan real!

-Tranquila, cariño…

…………………………………

Mientras Rin estuvo convalesciente, fueron varios amigos a visitarla y también los padres de Sesshoumaru, cuando Rin ya estuvo bien, fue al taller y pidió que la restauraran para colección.

Sesshoumaru le prestó su auto para que pudiera trabajar, ya que le salía demasiado caro moverse en taxis.

Rin llegó al apartamento cerca de media noche y supo que Sesshoumaru no estaba al no ver sus cosas. Se dio un baño y al salir quiso llamarlo.

-De seguro que quiere descansar…

Rin cerró el celular e intentó esperarlo, se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru llegó al amanecer y aprovechando que aún estaba dormida, le preparó el desayuno. Al verla de cerca, se arrepintió de no haberla llamado. Rin tenía los ojos hinchados. Acarició sus mejillas para despertarla.

-Mi amor…

Rin despertó y al verlo, no pudo ni fruncir el ceño, simplemente cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-Vete…

-Rin, preciosa…

-Vete, no quiero verte.

-Mi amor…

-No soy tu amor, vete.

-Cariño, déjame hablar…

-No!

-Rin, perdóname… fue un error no llamarte…

-Dónde estabas? Tu papá me llamó para preguntarme lo mismo… yo creí que estabas en tu casa!

-Me quedé dormido en mi oficina… desperté a las 3 de la mañana y no quise despertarte…

-Eres un miserable mentiroso!

-No te estoy mintiendo, mi amor… sabes que no es así…

-Tú todo te lo tomas a juego! Yo no soy un juguete, Sesshoumaru! Y lo sabes bien!

-Rin, no te estoy mintiendo ni jugando contigo…

Rin simplemente se tapó la cara con una almohada. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-No sé cómo probártelo… preciosa…

Sesshoumaru iba a salir del apartamento, Rin se levantó.

-Sesshoumaru…

Se dio media vuelta, Rin sostenía unos papeles en sus manos.

-Qué es esto?

-Kami, lo dejé caer…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y le pidió los papeles.

-Era una sorpresa… me dormí esperando las respuestas a unas solicitudes… puedes leer la hora, preciosa, estaba en mi oficina…

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Soy una estúpida…

-Rin…

-Soy una estúpida por esperar que llegues a casa, pero se me sigue olvidando que ésta es mí, casa… tú nunca te mudaste por completo…

-Rin, no… sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo…

-No sé que te detiene ahora… ya no tienes que cuidar la casa de nadie…

-Rin, por Kami, despertaste con ganas de pelear o qué?

-Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar… para pensar en todas las cosas que están mal y que simplemente acepté…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus llaves.

-Sabes qué? Yo no hice nada mal. Me quedé dormido en la estúpida oficina. Así que si decides perdonarme lo que no hice mal, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Sesshoumaru se fue del apartamento.

…………………………

Era ya medio día. Sesshoumaru no lograba concentrarse, marcó el número de Rin y colgó por enésima vez.

-Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

-No, papá, no estoy bien. Me quedé dormido esperando unas cotizaciones y llegué al apartamento para encontrarme con un campo de guerra. No me creyó!

Inutaisho suspiró.

-No sé cómo puedes arruinar las cosas con la muñeca después de tanto tiempo y a punto de casarte.

-No hice nada mal! Me quedé dormido! Por qué rayos todo el mundo piensa que le fui infiel?!

-Y no lo fuiste?

-NO!!! Yo amo a Rin! Nunca le haría algo parecido!

Inutaisho sonrió y viendo hacia la puerta, se puso de pie.

-Entonces tus problemas se acaban de resolver…

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y vio a Rin parada en la puerta. Inutaisho la saludó y los dejó solos. Rin entró en la oficina.

-Rin…

Rin le enseñó los papeles.

-Estabas cotizando Ducati´s…

-Sí…

-Yo nunca pensé que me estuvieras engañando… yo sé que me amas…

-Al menos eso tengo a mi favor…

-Deja el tono sarcástico, por favor… a lo que yo me refería era a que yo creí que teníamos un hogar… nuestro… y me di cuenta de que no es así… tú no vives conmigo, tú duermes conmigo…

Rin levantó la mirada, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname… tengo otra vez esa estúpida obsesión del hogar y la familia…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza.

-Quieres que vivamos juntos?

La sintió asentir.

-Entonces hoy mismo llevo lo demás, Rin, mi amor… nosotros sí tenemos un hogar… nuestro, sólo tuyo y mío… y no es una obsesión ni es estúpida… es un sueño… y yo también lo tengo. Yo sueño con tener una familia contigo… no me mudé contigo por completo porque tenía que cuidar la casa de mi padre y lo sabes…

-Perdóname…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Se reconciliaron con un cálido y tierno beso. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y deslizó sus dedos entre la densa cabellera azabache.

-Tenía desde ayer deseando que me besaras como justo ahora…

-Sessh…

-Aún tienes trabajo?

-No…

-Entonces vamos por mis cosas…

En la mansión Kazami, Sesshoumaru recogió unas cuantas camisas que quedaban en su clóset, unos álbumes y un peine.

-Sessh…

-Yo dormía aquí… vivo contigo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y brincó a sus brazos para comérselo a besos, cayeron en la cama riendo, Sesshoumaru le hacía cosquillas a Rin y ella se inmovilizaba por la risa.

-Oh, disculpen…

Se detuvieron en su juego al ver a Izayoi parada frente a la puerta.

………………………

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén todos bien! Tengo un paquetón de cosas, cocinando para navidad, mi graduación... jejeje, síp! Ya terminé la carrera!!! al menos de comenzar... pero pronto ostentaré el título de Dra. En Medicina XD**

**Espero sus reviews, y Felíz Navidad y un muy próspero año 2010!!!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Deseos

**Capítulo 3**

**Deseos**

Era una obligación que una vez al año, todos los empleados del periódico, se debían hacer análisis de sangre, para actualizar el seguro. Rin le temía a sacarse sangre y con razón justificada, no le podían encontrar las venas, la perforaron 7 veces antes de encontrar la vena. Para cuando Rin llegó a la casa, se puso una camisa de mangas largas y se preparó un té. Sesshoumaru llegó, la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás, la hizo darse la vuelta y la besó apasionadamente.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Tengo ganas de un delicioso baño, con mi bella novia… me acompañas?

Rin le sonrió.

-Creo que ésta vez paso…

-Vamos, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le daba de a cortos besitos en los labios mientras le pedía que lo acompañara, terminó por aceptar. Ya Sesshoumaru estaba en la tina cuando Rin se desnudó frente a él y levantando los brazos, se metió en la tina de frente a él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó con ternura y sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura.

-HM! Me hacía falta sentirte así…

-Tuviste un mal día?

-Horrible… entre aburridas reuniones y negociando una fusión…

-Sí? Y qué tal?

-Se fue al caño…

-Porqué?

-Querían poner una cláusula matrimonial… suerte, es tan fea, que sólo así la casarán.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi preciosa…

Sesshoumaru desvió sus besos hacia su cuello, hombro, brazos, Rin se apresuró a distraerlo y besarlo apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Sesshoumaru quiso tomar sus manos, pero Rin no lo dejó.

-Rin!

-Para qué quieres ver mis manos? Si son tan feas…

-Tus manos son deliciosamente suaves y tiernas y me encantan tus dedos.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Me gusta cuando juegas con ellos y mi cabello, cuando me acaricias… y cuando me… RIN!!!

Rin bajó la cabeza. Tenía sendos moretes en ambos brazos.

-No grites!

-Rin, qué te pasó?!

-Me sacaron sangre para lo del seguro, pero no me encontraban las venas y me pincharon 7 veces…

-7 veces?! Eso es inhumano!!

-No me grites, por favor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Lo siento, mi amor… pero Kami, preciosa, cómo puede ser posible?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la llevó a la cama.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Sessh, no estoy enferma…

-Estás herida.

Rin se puso su pijama y se acostó a ver un programa en el televisor. Sesshoumaru le llevó la cena a la cama y se acomodó detrás de ella.

-Sessh…

-Deja de quejarte, Rin… quiero cuidarte…

-No era eso…

-Entonces qué?

-Gracias por cuidarme…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la rodeó con sus brazos. Después de que Rin comiera, Sesshoumaru se llevó la bandeja y volvió a acomodarse a su lado.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Lo siento…

-Por qué?

-Tú querías hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, apoyado en su codo, acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Preciosa… hay algo que quiero pedirte… pero no sé si estarás de acuerdo…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Yo quiero que te embaraces ahora…

-Qué?! Pero Sessh… si nos vamos a casar en…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón, mejor esperamos…

Rin acarició su rostro y su cabellera.

-Sessh, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

-Sessh… yo… no quiero que mis hijos vivan lo que yo viví…

-No te preocupes, preciosa… es sólo que ya quiero tener hijos.

Rin sonrió.

-Te diré qué… dejaré de usar los anticonceptivos y creo que de aquí a que nos casemos, puedo quedar embarazada…

-Tú usas anticonceptivos?

-Claro, Sessh, a ti se te olvida a cada rato.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó riendo y la llenó de besos.

-No los olvidaba… lo quería hacer a propósito…

Rin sonrió.

-Eres tan tonto!

-Hey!

-Pero eres mi tonto, eres adorable, mi amor…

-Y qué estás usando, preciosa?

-He usado varios, diafragma, cremas... pero tú los vences todos... la píldora es lo que uso ahora... combinado con el diafragma...

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en casa de su padre, Inuyasha pasaba canales desinteresado. Mientras Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru comenzaron a discutir.

-Papá, no lo va a aceptar.

-Si no lo hace, entonces no te cases.

-Ella no es así!

-No importa como sea, tienes que hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru cerró las manos en puños y golpeó la mesa.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y respiró buscando calma.

-Mejor me largo…

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Llegó al apartamento lanzando las llaves y bramando como un toro rabioso, lo que menos se esperaba era ver a Rin allí. Ella estaba en la cocina, mezclaba algo y hasta usaba un delantal.

-Sessh, pasó algo?

Sesshoumaru no le contestó y se encerró en el estudio, Rin se enfadó y le golpeó la puerta.

-Los problemas que tengas en la calle no son mi culpa!

………………………

Sesshoumaru no salió del estudio, sino hasta la noche, se le encogió el corazón al ver la comida sobre la mesa. Rin había preparado varios platos, muy elaborados. La buscó en todo el apartamento y no la encontró. En la cocina vio su plato con la comida apenas tocada. Se sentó junto a la puerta a esperarla. Eran ya las 11 de la noche cuando Rin llegó.

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, al roce con sus mejillas, supo que estaban aún húmedas, cerró los ojos y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Me tenías preocupado…

-Como si te importara mucho.

-Mi amor… perdóname… ésta tarde me porté como un completo imbécil… pero cariño…

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Lo siento…

Sesshoumaru vio sus ojos, su mirada estaba opaca, seca, nada parecido a ella, bajó la cabeza.

-De verdad lo siento, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Creo que mejor me voy a acostar…

-No!

Sesshoumaru la haló por una mano.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Nos vamos a casar… y hay cosas que nunca debemos hacer… la primera es nunca irnos a dormir sin terminar la discusión.

Rin entrecerró los ojos.

-No me voy a reconciliar contigo para que puedas hacer el amor.

-No hablo de eso, Rin!

-Quieres terminar la discusión? Perfecto, comiénzala! Porque llegaste como un animal salvaje, ni siquiera me hablaste y te encerraste por 5 horas!!!

-Está bien… lo hice mal… discutí con papá y no quise gritarte… por eso ni siquiera te hablé... mi amor…

-Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… no comiste nada…

-Se me quitó el hambre.

Rin se fue a la habitación. Un rato después, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, se acomodó a su lado.

-Preciosa…

-Podrías dormir en la sala, por favor?

-Mi amor…

-Por favor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Tomó su almohada y una sábana.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa… gracias, Rin…

Sesshoumaru se fue a la sala. Despertó la mañana siguiente, fue a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno ya servido, lo colocó a un lado y apoyándose a ambos lados, despertó a Rin con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos y sonriendo.

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin se sentó en la cama y luego de intentar organizar su cabellera, lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh, mi amor… anoche yo…

-Olvida eso, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en los labios y acarició sus mejillas. Después de disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno entre tiernos besos y cálidas caricias, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin. Estuvieron así un largo rato, después de levantarse, Rin estaba en el balcón, Sesshoumaru fue por ella y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, comprenderé tu decisión… aún si decides dejarme…

-Por qué te dejaría?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Ayer discutí con papá… porque él quiere que firmemos un prenupcial…

-Sessh…

-Quiere que hagamos separación de bienes…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, ciertamente esperaba lo peor de su novia, sin embargo, ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-No importan esas vanalidades… Sessh, mi amor… me amas?

-Kami, no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

-Yo te amo, mi amor… y eso es lo único que nos debe importar…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Se escaparon por el resto del fin de semana.

……………………………

Rin entró en una oficina, Inutaisho estaba sentado al escritorio.

-Inutaisho-sama… buenos días…

-Buenos días, Rin… La oficina de Sesshoumaru está al final del pasillo…

-Sí, lo sé… de hecho, vine a hablar con usted.

-Conmigo?

-Sí…

Inutaisho la invitó a tomar asiento.

-Soy todo oídos…

-Sesshoumaru no me quiere decir cómo fue… sólo sé que discutieron por un prenupcial y que él se marchó molesto… la cosa es que terminé pagando los platos rotos…

-La verdad es que no sabemos nada de ti. Vuelvo al país para enterarme que mi hijo tenía a una mujer metida en mi casa…

-Un momento, Inutaisho-sama… yo nunca puse un pie en su casa hasta el día en que lo conocí. Todo lo sucedido entre Sesshoumaru y yo ha sido en mí apartamento.

-No te conocemos y él se quiere casar contigo…

-Todo esto se resume al dinero?

-Yo sólo quiero proteger mi compañía.

-Entonces con mucho gusto lo ayudaré.

Rin se armó de valor y se prometió ahorrarse las lágrimas.

-Mi nombre es Samuru Rin, tengo 25 años, soy la hija adoptiva de un carpintero de Kyoto y una artesana de barro… ellos me encontraron cuando aún eran novios, abandonada a la orilla de un río y me salvaron… mi madre enfermó y antes de encontrar la causa de su enfermedad, murió cuando yo tenía 7 años… la injusticia de la vida me quitó a mi padre a los 12, fui criada por un hermano de mi padre hasta la mayoría de edad y después me mudé a vivir sola…

Rin tenía el rostro y los ojos rojos.

-Busco a mis padres Bio…

-Rin!!!

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina.

-Qué significa esto?!

-Nada, Sesshoumaru, él quiere la verdad…

Sesshoumaru la hizo ponerse de pie y la abrazó de forma protectora.

-No tienes que explicarle nada a nadie.

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada gélida a su padre.

-Vamos a casa…

-Sabes que puedo ponerte un impedimento de matrimonio… y lo haré si es necesario…

-Papá!

Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru y dejó un fólder sobre la mesa.

-Haga lo que le plazca con eso…

Sesshoumaru se la llevó al apartamento. Inutaisho abrió el fólder, el primer documento era una copia de una declaración jurada de bienes de ese mismo año. Junto al documento, una nota.

**-Amo a su hijo y nada impedirá que esté con él. Ni siquiera el dinero.**

……………………

Llegaron a la casa, donde Sesshoumaru no se separó de Rin en todo el día.

-Sesshoumaru, estoy bien.

-No estás bien y me preocupas.

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias por preocuparte, mi amor… pero de verdad estoy bien.

-Rin…

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Me sentiría mejor si me haces el amor…

-Rin…

-Vamos, mi amor… llévame a las estrellas…

-No lo sé. Anoche me heriste mucho cuando no me quisiste perdonar…

-Tal parece que me voy a tener que disculpar otra vez…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre su pecho y hasta su pantalón, abrió la bragueta y deslizó su mano en el interior del pantalón.

-Preciosa…

-Vamos, Sessh…

Rin lo llenó de tiernos besitos y se fue deslizando hacia abajo, besando su pecho y abdomen, justo antes de llegar a su pantalón, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la desnudó antes de que ella lo notara.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su pecho y sin poderse contener, los besó, delineando sus curvas con su lengua y aprisionando sus pezones endurecidos entre sus labios mientras ella suspiraba por las caricias que le brindaba su apuesto novio.

La acostó con delicadeza y mientras bajaba con sus besos, con sus manos acariciaba y separaba sus piernas, sonrió mientras besaba su vientre, cuando ella arqueó su espalda al sentir sus dedos en su interior, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco hasta que descubrió todo lo que ella lo deseaba, se sintió satisfecho cuando ella alcanzó el clímax sólo con las caricias de sus dedos, con delicadeza, abandonó su interior sintiendo sus contracciones. Se acomodó a su lado y antes de que ella pudiera descansar, la penetró sintiendo una deliciosa resistencia, Rin dejó escapar un grito y se aferró a su cuello. Sesshoumaru la vio sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Kami, Rin! Te lastimé!

Sesshoumaru iba a abandonar su interior.

-No te muevas!!

-Rin…

-No te muevas que me duele más…

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

Cuando Rin se sintió lista movió sus caderas, Sesshoumaru no se atrevía a moverse.

-Rin…

-Ya pasó, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor dándole lo mejor de su cuerpo y alma, la llenó de ardientes caricias que le arrancaban gemidos y suspiros que llegaban a morir en su garganta. Al momento del clímax, Rin se sintió enloquecer al sentir el placer en su más pura expresión.

……………………………

Abrieron los ojos y sonrieron, aún con sus respiraciones y corazones agitados. Sesshoumaru abandonó su interior y Rin se sorprendió cuando la besó con una increíble ternura en su vientre, se acomodó a su lado y luego de besarla con ternura, la rodeó con sus brazos para entregarse a un delicioso descanso donde repondrían sus energías.

Rin despertó y sonrió al sentir las manos de Sesshoumaru sobre su vientre y rodeándola de manera posesiva. Lo besó en la mejilla y alcanzando su yukata, se levantó, vio aterrada el diafragma sobre la cama. Se sentó en la cama y despertó a Sesshoumaru con un tierno beso.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y acomodándose en su regazo, la volvió a besar en el vientre. Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Sessh, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Sessh… no sé cómo… pero se me salió el diafragma…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y la besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru, estoy en el punto exacto donde puedo quedar embarazada…

-Eso me parece simplemente maravilloso…

Rin fijó su mirada en los ojos de Sesshoumaru, eran cálidos y tiernos.

-Sessh…

-Yo te saqué el diafragma.

-Sessh! Me estoy desintoxicando de las píldoras!

-Déjalo a la suerte, mi amor… yo quiero tener un hijo.

-Sesshoumaru, estás seguro?

Sesshoumaru la acomodó contra el colchón y separando sus piernas, rozó sus sexos.

-Te parezco lo suficientemente seguro?

-Desde cuándo estas excitado?

-Sólo tengo que verte, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas, Rin rió.

-Eres un pervertido! No!

Rin se revolvía entre las sábanas y reía a carcajadas por las cosquillas que Sesshoumaru le hacía.

-No se vale! Ja ja ja! Espera! Ja ja ja! Esto es serio! Sessh!!!

Sesshoumaru rió y la rodeó con sus brazos para luego besarla apasionadamente. Se quedó inmóvil sobre ella.

-Sessh…

-…-

-Sessh!

-Estoy cansado… tú hazme el amor…

-Sessh!!!

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta abrazándola. Ella se apoyó de su pecho. Él acarició su trasero y subió sus manos hasta su pecho.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Deliciosa…

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa…

…………………

En la tarde, salieron a caminar al parque, iban tomados de la mano, compartiendo un helado.

-Hm! Delicioso! Quieres más, mi amor?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru aceptó la cucharada que Rin le ofrecía, eligieron la sombra de un árbol, donde se acomodaron para disfrutar del postre.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Un amigo me ofreció una oportunidad para dar clases…

-Te queda terminantemente prohibido hasta que nos casemos.

-Porqué, mi amor?

-No te vayas a enamorar de uno de tus estudiantes.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eso es imposible, mi amor, si estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, luego de comerse el helado, se acomodó entre sus brazos y disfrutó de la ronca y sensual voz de su novio a la vez que sentía las vibraciones de su caja torácica, mientras él leía unos poemas. De vez en cuando se detenía y la besaba en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sólo sonreía y se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos.

-Dame un beso, princesa…

Rin lo besó con ternura y volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-Me fascina estar así contigo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó con la lectura.

……………………

Días después, Rin leía el periódico mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo, se quedó de piedra al ver la primera página de la sección de sociales, donde estaba una fotografía de ella y Sesshoumaru, besándose en el parque. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Sessh… mira…

Sesshoumaru vio la fotografía.

-Puedes conseguir la original? La quiero para mí…

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-No le pongas atención a eso…

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les guste este cap y que estén bien. Se me olvidó anunciar que el próximo cap de Dejándose Llevar será el final.**

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!**

**Estaré ausente un tiempo ya que el lunes partiré hacia Haití para trabajar como voluntaria. Espero que todo salga bien.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Veneno

**Capítulo 4**

**Veneno**

Rin firmó el prenupcial y la separación de bienes en contra de los deseos de Sesshoumaru, mientras lo hacía, él se la pasó en una esquina bufando. Al terminar, se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya deja esa cara, mi amor… tu papá sólo quiere proteger el trabajo de toda su vida.

-Rin…

-Sessh… tengo que ir a un dealer, me acompañas o te quedas aquí?

-Vamos…

Sesshoumaru se despidió de sus padres y se fueron a un dealer.

-Qué hay aquí?

-El seguro me pagó y voy a comprar un auto para complacerte.

-Cómo?

Rin sonrió.

-Si de verdad quieres que me embarace, no puedo andar por ahí en una moto. En especial después del accidente. Voy a ver unos autos aquí…

Al llegar al dealer, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al ver los autos que Rin veía.

-Preciosa, esos son cacharros.

-El seguro sólo me dio la tercera parte. Así que… esto es lo que puedo comprar…

-No… preciosa, elige el auto que quieras, yo te presto la diferencia.

-Sessh, no creo que…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te voy a regalar tu primer auto…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru le entregó las llaves de su auto.

-Sesshoumaru, no puedes…

-Sí puedo…

-Pero…

-Rin. Me vas a regatear todos los regalos que te haga?

-Mi amor, es un auto, y aún no estamos casados.

-Un papel es la diferencia, preciosa…

Rin vio las llaves en su mano, levantó la mirada.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Sesshoumaru… compréndeme…

…………………………

No se volvió a hablar del tema, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru lo resentía. Rin decidió esperar un poco más y tener el dinero para un auto mejor. Llegó a la casa en la noche, Sesshoumaru no había llegado, al dar las 10, llamó a su celular, no contestó.

-Dónde estarás?

Rin llamó a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru está contigo?

-No es un buen momento, Rin… sí está aquí…

Rin lo escuchó vociferando y llegó a escuchar su nombre. Inuyasha cerró la llamada.

-Por tú culpa y tus estupideces! Se arriesga todos los días! Confiando en taxis! MALDITA SEA, SI ALGO LE PASA NO TE LO PERDONO!

-Sesshoumaru, yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver…

-Tú con tus imbecilidades de bienes separados, no aceptó el auto!

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento, se encontró con Rin dormida en el sillón de la sala, se sentó a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Rin… preciosa…

-Sessh…

Rin despertó, se encontró con el enorme ramo de rosas que Sesshoumaru tenía junto a él.

-Preciosa, perdóname por llegar tan tarde… estaba en casa de mi papá…

-Ya cenaste?

-No…

-Yo preparé cena…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru notó a Rin diferente, distraída y distante.

-Amor… pasa algo?

-Creo que cometes un error, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, qué tan seguro estás de soy lo mejor para ti? Tu papá no me quiere y eso está claro… yo no quiero que te pelees con tu familia por mí…

-Rin, son estupideces de ese viejo…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Me ofrecieron un trabajo… lo voy a aceptar…

-Rin…

-No es algo de hoy, de acuerdo? Vengo pensándolo desde hace tiempo… yo te amo, Sesshoumaru… pero no podemos estar juntos…

Sesshoumaru dejó todo a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te voy a dejar ir, Rin… no sabiendo que me amas, si quieres que te deje, me lo tendrás que decir viéndome a los ojos…

Rin se aferró a su pecho, él la besó en la sien.

-Yo te amo, preciosa… y el que simplemente pienses así me lastima…

-Lo siento…

-Yo lo siento más…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho llorando en silencio.

-Preciosa…

-No puedo creer que pensé en dejarte!

-Por un segundo se me aflojaron las rodillas. Hey, preciosa…

Le llenó el rostro de tiernos besitos hasta que la escuchó reír.

-Qué tal si me acompañas en un rico baño y luego… bueno… la noche es joven…

-Hm! Tiemblo ante la idea de hacer el amor toda la noche…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos haciéndola reír. La hizo esperar en la cama.

-Vamos, Sessh!

-Espera, preciosa…

-Creí que nos bañaríamos juntos…

-Y eso haremos…

Sesshoumaru salió vistiendo la yukata, se acercó a ella y besándola apasionadamente le pidió que cerrara los ojos, Rin sonrió y los cerró, la guió al baño y Rin sintió el cambio de cuando se apaga la luz.

-Ya puedes abrirlos…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru asaltó todos los velones y velas de la casa y todo el baño estaba iluminado por ellos.

-Sessh, mi amor… es hermoso por las luces… pero no puedes mezclar lavanda, canela, vainilla y menta en el mismo salón… Bueno, canela y vainilla sí…

Rin apagó los demás, la luz disminuyó, pero el efecto era mejor.

-Te mereces un beso por la idea…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, sonrió al sentir sus manos deslizarse por sus hombros y remover la yukata, lo ayudó bajando los brazos y sacándolos de las mangas, volvió a rodear su cuello, se apartaron buscando oxigeno, sonrieron. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y volvió a besarla. Ya estaban en la tina, Rin disfrutaba de las caricias de su apuesto novio desde sus hombros a sus manos, donde entrelazó sus dedos a la vez que besaba y acariciaba la piel de su cuello con su lengua.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Eres deliciosa, preciosa…

Rin se recostó de su pecho, él cerró el abrazo, dejando sus manos descansar sobre su vientre.

-No vuelvas a jugar conmigo diciendo que me vas a dejar por cosas tan estúpidas como mi papá…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Habla de lo que sea, menos de tu padre…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin le dio el frente, lo sentía rozarla completamente erecto, lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que lo dirigía a su interior.

-Me encantas, mi amor… eres deliciosamente grande…

Sesshoumaru estaba perdido en la piel de su pecho, saboreando sus pezones, sensibles, endurecidos como respuesta a sus caricias, la sentía moverse enérgicamente sobre él, apretarlo en su interior, fue tal la intoxicación del sabor de su piel, sus gemidos y el sentirla apretarlo en su interior que para cuando se quiso retener era tarde, la apretó por la cintura con una fuerza tal que la hizo gritar.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

Cuando Sesshoumaru se calmó, la vio y se petrificó al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Rin…

-Me lastimaste…

-Rin… amor… lo siento…

-No me escuchaste…

-Lo siento, de verdad…

Rin se apartó de él y se puso de pie, tomando su yukata, salió del agua. Sesshoumaru veía aterrorizado sus manos marcadas en su piel.

-Me voy a la cama…

Rin se sentó en la cama y tembló al escuchar a Sesshoumaru maldecir y romper algo.

-MALDICIÓN!!!!

Rin fue con él. Estaba sentado en el borde de la tina, con el rostro entre las manos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Perdóname, Rin… por Kami, no sabía lo que hacía…

Rin se acercó y acarició sus hombros, él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate…

-Nunca ha sido ni será mi intención herirte… y mucho menos mientras hacemos el amor!

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, acarició su cabeza, siguiendo sus largos mechones hacia su cuello y hombros.

-Yo sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru le abrió la yukata, pasó sus dedos sobre las marcas, muchos puntitos rojos ordenados con las formas de sus dedos.

-No puedo…

Sesshoumaru se puso ropa y se fue del apartamento. Rin lo esperó hasta quedarse dormida. Despertó al sentir pasos en la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Si quieres dejarme… te juro que lo comprendo…

-No, amor… fue un accidente…

Rin se arrodilló en la cama y lo abrazó, lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-Ven amor… vamos a dormir…

Sesshoumaru asintió, se cambió la ropa por pijama y se acomodó junto a Rin, ella lo besó y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Rin…

-Sessh… no te tortures… sólo… sólo bésame y abrázame… es todo lo que quiero…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente, le permitió volverse a acomodar sobre su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Lo siento…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Te dejé insatisfecha…

Rin rió calladamente.

-Qué pasa?

-Me interrumpiste, sí… pero la tercera vez…

-Tú!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le llenó el rostro de tiernos besitos, la escuchó reír.

-Te aprovechas de mí… cómo está eso de que yo aguantándome como un campeón y tu ya vas por 3…

Rin sonrió.

-Hm! Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, mi amor… no descansas hasta que no te aseguras que también lo disfruté…

-Pero yo salgo perdiendo…

-Mi amor… es que tú… eres tan bello y tan grande y tus manos son divinas… con sólo…

Rin se detuvo y se concentró en deslizar sus dedos entre los marcados músculos del pecho masculino.

-Rin…

-Eres delicioso…

Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru sintió un corrientazo al verla, algo planeaba.

-Ya sé como haré que me comprendas…

-Cómo?

-Te haré el amor como tú me lo haces a mí…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No somos iguales… ay!

-Yo los veo igualmente sensibles…

Rin le había apretado una tetilla.

-Oye, eso duele…

Rin rió y le compensó el apretón, acariciándola con sus labios y circundándola con su lengua.

-Preciosa!

Rin sonrió.

-Mira, está dura...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Rin se deslizó con sus besos hasta su sexo, y sonrió al verlo.

-Y todo eso es para mí?

-Todo tuyo, preciosa...

Rin explotó sus puntos más sensibles, alternando entre ellos, sin darle tregua, apretándolo con fuerza y Sesshoumaru cedió antes de lo previsto, estallando como un volcán sobre el pecho de su novia, la vio asombrado, ella tomó un poco de la cremosa esencia que la bañaba y lo probó.

-Hm! Eres delicioso!

Sesshoumaru quiso reír, pero la pasión de Rin lo mantenía atento a que haría a continuación, lo besó apasionadamente y tomó unas toallitas de la mesita de noche, una vez seca, se acomodó sobre él, rozando sus sexos.

-Si sigues así, no duraré mucho...

-Por eso es que sé lo que hago... y cuándo lo hago...

Sesshoumaru rió y permitiéndole que se apoyara en su pecho, disfrutó de aquél despliegue de pasión.

* * *

Rin estaba dormida, pero su cuerpo se movía, respondiendo a las caricias que sentía.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Quién soy?

Sesshoumaru le preguntó en un susurro al oído.

-Richard Gere...

-Qué?!

Rin abrió los ojos riendo.

-Eres mi deliciosamente musculoso, apuesto y amantísimo futuro marido...

-Hm...

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Tenemos que levantarnos, preciosa...

-Hm, no! Yo quiero quedarme así...

Rin se quedó abrazada a él unos minutos, lo sentía reír y darle besitos.

-Kami, tengo tanto sueño...

Rin se sentó en la cama, las sábanas rodaron hasta su cintura, se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura.

-Anoche estuviste maravilloso, mi amor...

Sin embargo la mirada de Sesshoumaru estaba opaca.

-Sessh... estás bien, cariño?

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru acarició su cintura marcada, Rin se vio, los puntos rojos ahora eran un enorme morete a cada lado de su cintura.

-Te dije que no pensaras en eso.

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y perdido en su trabajo.

-Oy! Sesshoumaru?

-Ah?

Sesshoumaru vio a su hermano y padre que lo veían insistentemente.

-Te sientes bien?

-Yo... no lo sé... siento como... como si...

Sesshoumaru se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Siento como un dolor... no he hecho pechadas últimamente, pero siento cómo si me hubiese desgarrado un músculo...

-Te sientes mareado?

-Un poco...

Inuyasha se apresuró a llamar una ambulancia. En el hospital confirmaron que Sesshoumaru tenía los síntomas de un preinfarto. Mientras le hacían más pruebas antes de medicarlo, se desvaneció con el nombre de Rin en los labios.

* * *

Despertó escuchando la voz de Rin y su padre.

-Qué es lo que tiene en contra mía?! Acaso no he hecho todo lo que pidió? Le dí una copia de mi declaración de bienes, firmé su prenupcial, no voy a tomar su apellido, qué más quiere de mí?!

-Tienes que comprender, ha sido demasiado repentino!

-Repentino para usted que no vino a Japón en 7 años! Tenemos 5 años juntos, no es nada repentino que nos queramos casar!

-Rin...

No tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

-R... Rin... RIN!

Rin se acercó a la cama. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas empapadas, frunciendo el ceño preguntó qué le había pasado.

-Cálmate, Sesshoumaru...

-Qué me pasó?

-Tuviste un infarto...

-Infarto? P-pero si tú me haces comer...

-Pero no tomas medicinas... los doctores dicen que tienes las arterias de un hombre de 50 años...

-Voy a estar bien...

-Sí, mi amor...

-Rin... vas a ser mi esposa...

-Ahora no, Sessh...

Con el paso de los días, Sesshoumaru se recuperaba poco a poco. Rin no se separaba de él en ningún momento. Solían darle medicamentos que lo hacían dormir varias horas seguidas.

-Kami, onegai, dame fuerzas... sana su corazón, no puedo seguir así...

Sesshoumaru la vio dormirse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla incapaz de moverse por la falta de fuerzas, con el deseo de abrazarla a flor de piel y sintiéndose completamente inútil.

* * *

A Sesshoumaru le dieron de alta. Inutaisho quería que fuera a su casa y que lo cuidara una enfermera. Sesshoumaru se enfureció cuando Rin aceptó bajando la cabeza.

-No voy a tu casa, me voy a la mía...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ya basta, Rin! No permitas que te pisotee así!!!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai, cálmate!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Me voy a mi casa, con mi mujer! Y tú no le vas a faltar el respeto nunca más! Rin es la mujer que amo y será mi esposa! Tú o lo aceptas o dejas de verme como tu hijo!

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate, por Kami, acabas de tener un infarto!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, no le daría el gusto a su padre de verla llorar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru fue al apartamento con Rin. Los paramédicos lo acomodaron en la cama y luego de que se marcharan, Rin le acomodó las almohadas.

-Tienes que descansar, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Okaerinasae...

Rin le sonrió con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Él acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Tadaima...

Se unieron en un apasionado beso que se vio interrumpido con el estallido de Rin en llanto.

-Preciosa...

-Sentí tanto miedo! Creí que te iba a perder!

-Lo siento...

* * *

Rin seguía con una licencia para cuidar de él en los primeros días. Sesshoumaru se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Rin se había reducido a ser su esclava, había perdido peso de manera drástica, no dormía pendiente a él y el verla así, lejos de hacerlo recuperarse, lo sumía cada vez más en una depresión y en su enojo hacia sí mismo por hacerla preocuparse de esa manera.

-Vamos, mi amor... tienes que comer...

-No quiero...

-Sesshoumaru, onegai... sabes que las pastillas te dan dolor de estómago si no comes...

-No quiero! Déjame sólo!!!

Sesshoumaru tiró el plato al piso. Se sintió como un verdadero patán al escucharla llorar en la otra habitación. Apoyado en las paredes, caminó hasta la otra habitación.

-Rin...

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru! No te puedes levantar!!!

Rin lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-Ah, ha!!!

-Rin...

-Pesas mucho!

Rin lo cargó sobre su espalda y lo llevó arrastrando los pies hasta la cama. Cuando lo acomodó y se dio vuelta, vio su rostro rojo.

-Kami, Rin, perdóname, onegai! Perdóname!

-Shh... tranquilo... cálmate...

-Perdóname...

-Te perdono... cálmate...

Sesshoumaru se quedó sintiéndose como el ser más rastrero mientras Rin recogía el desastre en el piso y lavaba la pared. Cuando terminó, le dijo que se iba a bañar y sintió que se quería morir al escucharla llorar todo el tiempo bajo la ducha.

-RIN!!! YA BASTA, POR FAVOR! NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!!! RIN!!!

Rin salió del baño a toda prisa. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su vientre, lloró por horas, como un niño, pidiéndole perdón.

-No lo soporto más! No lo soporto más!!! Onegai, yamete!!! YAMETE!!!!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué pasa? Qué no me quieres decir? Qué me ocultas?! Dímelo! Dime qué te tortura! Dime porqué estás así?!

Rin se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

-Dímelo, onegai, Rin! Dímelo!

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Ahora no es el momento, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin!

-Onegai, mi amor... sólo quiero que te recuperes...

-Pero te estás enfermando, Rin!

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor... onegai... no te imaginas todo lo que me lastima verte así...

-Rin...

-Sólo necesito que pongas de tu parte, Sessh... onegai, ayúdame a ayudarte...

-Perdóname...

-Te amo...

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien!!! Sé que este es el único fic que me queda, pero no significa que sea el último. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap y perdonen la tardanza.**

**Tengo una petición a mis lectoras en España, si estan dispuestas a ayudarme, por favor envíen un mensaje privado. Es referente a las residencias que ofrecen los hospitales que les queden más cercanos.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Secreto

**Capítulo 5**

**Secreto**

Sesshoumaru ya se podía levantar, caminaba por el apartamento. Rin trabajaba sólo medio día y volvía a cuidar de él. Ese día llegó un poco más tarde. Sesshoumaru estaba en el balcón tomando un poco de aire fresco. Rin lo saludó con un apasionado beso.

-Vaya! Estás de buen humor!

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Me siento bien... te estaba llamando, se me terminaron las pastillas...

-Sí, vi tu mensaje, aquí están...

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por el pecho.

-Me siento muy bien... crees que ya puedo volver a hacer ejercicios?

-El doctor dijo que te vas a recuperar poco a poco...

-Preciosa...

Tomó sus manos y las besó cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias, mi amor... por todo... por cuidarme... por soportarme... por ser mi todo...

Rin sonrió y se sentó sobre sus piernas, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh... estoy muy feliz... por tí, por cómo te has recuperado... pero tengo miedo, mi amor... mucho miedo...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, su sonrisa se borró cuando ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima se encontró con sus dedos.

-Rin, no llores, onegai... amor, quiero hacerte feliz!

-Sessh... es que...

-Rin!

Rin acarició sus mejillas. Lo besó con ternura, besó sus manos y las llevó a su vientre.

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor...

-QUÉ?!

Rin quiso huír, pero esperó a que digiriera la noticia. Sesshoumaru la vio a la expectativa y acarició su rostro.

-Estás segura, mi amor?

-Sí, Sessh... me hice la prueba...

-Kami, preciosa... desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Esta mañana... Sessh, yo sé que no es el mejor momento pero...

-Rin, reacciona... estás embarazada desde antes del infarto... cuando insistí en ello...

-Lo sé, pero es que tu papá...

-Deja a mi papá fuera de esto...

-No puedo...

-Rin...

-Tu papá me ofreció dinero para que me alejara de tí...

-Qué?! Cuándo?

-Cuando te dio el infarto...

-Rin...

-Me enfurecí tanto que le di una cachetada, le dije que no estaba en venta... pero se nota que va en serio, Sessh... tu papá es capaz de separarnos...

-Puedes pedir la mañana libre?

-No iré mañana... por qué?

-No importa... Te amo, preciosa... lo demás no importa... sólo importa esto...

Sesshoumaru besó su mano y la dejó sobre su vientre.

-Sólo importa nuestro bebé...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!

-Estoy feliz, Rin... muy feliz...

Rin se apartó. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se unieron en un apasionado beso. Rin se quedó recostada de su pecho, escuchaba su corazón latir.

-Sigue así, no te detengas...

Rin lo besó en el pecho. Sesshoumaru sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza mientras retenía el aire en su pecho.

* * *

Rin despertó sintiendo tiernos besos en todo su cuerpo.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

Rin sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Hm! Qué rico, mi amor! Cómo te sientes?

-Yo? De maravillas... qué piensas? No es un buen día para convertirte en mi esposa?

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa... le pondré un alto a las vagabunderías de mi padre... además, no quiero que se sepa de tu embarazo hasta estar casados...

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru desaparecieron por los próximos días. Por luna de miel fueron a un hotel spa, donde los mimaron hasta los cabellos. Rin se acomodó en la cama con un tazón de frutas, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la sien.

-Te habías imaginado una luna de miel sin sexo?

-Sin sexo? Sessh, yo nunca he tenido sexo...

-Me refiero, preciosa... a hacer el amor...

-Ah! Para mí son dos cosas muy diferentes... no, nunca me lo imaginé... pero estoy feliz!

-Sí? Y porqué está feliz la señora Kazami?

-Porque eres mi esposo... un hombre bello y maravilloso que amo con todo mi corazón...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, mi amor... pero... tengo mucha hambre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, besó sus dedos al aceptar el trozo de fruta que le ofrecía.

-Rin... y los días que no comías bien ni descansabas... no le hacen daño al bebé?

-No, mi amor... hablé con el doctor. Me dijo que afortunadamente, tenía muy buena salud desde antes y que me veía así, porque el bebé tomó todo lo que necesitaba y la que estaba con las sobras era yo... eso me alegró. Si no, no me lo perdonaría...

-Me alegro de que todo vaya bien. Cuando volvamos, quiero que vayamos juntos, quiero hablar con el doctor...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy segura de que vas a ser un papá excepcional...

-En serio piensas eso?

-Claro que sí, mi amor... recuerdo que mi papá me decía que el secreto de ser un buen padre, era querer mucho a sus hijos... sin importar si eran suyos o no...

-Rin... creciste sabiendo que eras adoptada?

-Tenía como 5 años cuando lo supe... mi mamá siempre me decía a la hora de dormir que en alguna parte estaban mis papás de verdad... pero que ella me amaba tanto, que no podía pensar el día en que yo no la quisiera por no decírselo... yo le dije una vez que no los quería porque me abandonaron. Ella me dijo que era todo lo contrario... tenía que quererlos mucho y darles las gracias por permitirle tener una hija como yo...

Sesshoumaru removió sus lágrimas y la besó en la frente.

-No llores, preciosa...

-Sabes algo, Sessh? Ya voy a desistir... Tienes toda la razón... porqué voy a seguir buscando unos padres que me abandonaron a la orilla de un río, cuando Kami me dio los mejores padres que un niño puede pedir?

-Preciosa...

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

-Quiero que seamos como ellos, mi amor... estoy segura que nuestro bebé será muy felíz...

* * *

Era el séptimo día de su escape. Luego de una caminata por la playa, tomados de manos, decidieron volver a la habitación. Se sorprendieron a sobremanera al encontrar a Inutaisho allí.

-O-Oye! Papá! Qué haces aquí?!

-Mi hijo desaparece por una semana y no tengo derecho a buscarlo?

-Inutaisho-sama...

-Tú no te metas! Ya has irrumpido bastante en la vida de mi hijo!

Sesshoumaru se interpuso, protegiendo a Rin con todo su cuerpo.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir, respétala! Y lárgate de aquí! Vinimos a descansar!

Después de aquella visita, el ánimo de Rin fue en picada. Sesshoumaru estaba furioso por la actitud de su padre. Tres días después volvieron al apartamento. Sesshoumaru aún necesitaba mucho descanso, pero Rin ya necesitaba volver a trabajar. Así que le dejaba todo listo antes de marcharse. Lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Ten cuidado, preciosa...

-Lo tendré...

Una vez que Rin se marchó. Sesshoumaru se metió al baño. Fue al banco y cambió todos sus ahorros y bonos personales, a una cuenta que Inutaisho no podía tocar. Cuando Rin llegó al apartamento, Sesshoumaru sacaba unos cálculos.

-Mi amor, no debes trabajar!

-Rin... tenemos que hablar...

Rin dejó todas sos cosas y halando una silla, se sentó a su lado.

-Debe ser grave si ni siquiera me saludas...

-Es serio...

-Qué es, mi amor?

-Rin, cuál es tu salario neto?

-Sessh...

Onegai, dime...

-10 mil...

-10 mil yenes? Esos no son ni 100 dólares!

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me matas! 10 mil dólares, Sesshoumaru! Cómo crees que voy a ser una periodista profesional ganando 100 dólares?

-Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado.

-Ayúdame a sacar las cuentas...

-Mi amor, para qué quieres eso?

-Tenemos que organizarnos, Rin... espero lo peor de la actitud de mi padre y tenemos que pensar en el futuro y en nuestro hijo...

Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor, si hubieses visto mi declaración jurada de bienes que le dí a tu papá, sabrías que yo tengo más dinero en efectivo que tú.

-Rin...

-Sessh, los gastos de este apartamento son los servicios básicos y el pago del préstamo...

-Préstamo?

-Sí... tenía dos, pero tomé uno más grande, cancelé los otros dos y me quedé con uno sólo.

-Y de qué es?

-Mi moto y el apartamento... Sesshoumaru, qué pasa?

-Con tantos gastos, no podremos vivir los 3...

-Sessh, sólo gasto la mitad. La otra mitad la ahorro. Vivo muy bien con 5 mil al mes...

-Rin... pero es que no serás sólo tú...

-Mi amor, me compro un par de zapatos menos... estaremos bien, no pienses en eso...

-Rin... de verdad tienes más efectivo que yo?

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Sé tú el jurado... Tengo la herencia de mis padres, 1.5 millones en un bono, que me genera intereses depositados en mi cuenta personal. Esa cuenta también me genera intereses, más los ingresos de 5 mil mensuales, los intereses aumentan cada mes y me sobra más y más dinero para mis gastos personales. El préstamo está pronto a pagarse, creo que unos dos o tres meses más y tú me regalaste tu auto, así que tengo ese dinero que no gasté...

Sesshoumaru intentaba llevar la cuenta y se detuvo.

-Tenemos más o menos la misma cantidad...

-Suficiente para que no te preocupes... ven, acompáñame a la cama...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la acompaño en un delicioso baño y luego se acomodaron en la cama para ver el televisor.

-Cómo fue tu día?

-Bien, calmado... perfecto para una noticia corta y volver a acurrucarme con mi marido...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Tengo una cita con el cardiólogo esta tarde... vienes conmigo?

-Seguro... ah! Mañana me toca con mi ginecólogo, vas a venir?

-Te harán un ultrasonido?

-Creo que sí...

-Sí quiero!

Rin rió, se quedó acostada mientras Sesshoumaru descansaba apoyado en su vientre.

-Mi amor, quiero abrazarte!

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Apenas puedo esperar a poder hacerte el amor...

Rin sonrió, luego de un rato abrazados. Sesshoumaru la convenció de salir a caminar con él.

-Mi amor, pero a esta hora el sol está muy fuerte...

-No podré hacerlo más tarde.

-Bueno...

Ya en el consultorio médico, el doctor le hizo varias pruebas a Sesshoumaru.

-Bien, excelente, ya tienes 2 meses desde tu infarto... me gustaría que vinieras mañana para hacerte una prueba de esfuerzo.

-Doctor... yo...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin en el área del escritorio.

-Me gustaría saber cuándo puedo retomar mi vida...

-Aún falta, no te precipites, vas muy bien...

-Sí... pero... doctor, quiero saber cuándo podré responderle a mi esposa...

-Su... esposa?

Sesshoumaru sonrió un tanto sonrojado.

-Hicimos una especie de fuga y nos casamos...

-Sesshoumaru, es muy peligroso...

-No, no... no hemos hecho nada... nos fuimos a un hotel spa, ya sabe, de esos naturistas, con baños turcos y masajes de lodo...

-Ah! Muy buenos!

-Exacto...

-Bien... has subido escaleras?

-Vivo en un cuarto piso... tiene ascensor, pero sí, las he usado. Para bajar, principalmente...

-Y los ejercicios?

-Hay un parque a un par de cuadras... le doy al menos 2 vueltas todos los días...

-Eso es muy bueno... te diré qué... si logras subir 2 pisos sin sentir que te tienes que detener, puedes tener relaciones... claro, no es que vayas a hacer unas olimpíadas...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Está bien... Gracias, doctor...

Salieron de la consulta. En el auto, Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Bien... Rin... es hora de decir la verdad...

-Sessh...

-Todo saldrá bien, preciosa...

-No quiero ir a la casa de tu padre...

-No te preocupes, preciosa...

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Kazami, Tenma, al ver a Rin, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, cariño! Cómo estás?

-Bien!

-Qué bueno!

Rin se quedó con Izayoi y Kagome en el jardín, Sesshoumaru entró a la casa. De repente escucharon unos gritos y algo romperse.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin corrió al interior de la casa. Inutaisho vociferaba, Sesshoumaru intentaba hablar, pero no lo conseguía.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

Rin lo vio llevarse las manos al pecho. Inutaisho no se detenía.

-YA BASTA!!!

Inutaisho se fijó en Rin que abrazaba a Sesshoumaru tendido en el piso.

-Una ambulancia!!! Llamen una ambulancia!!! Sessh, mi amor... Sesshoumaru, resiste, Sessh...

-R-Rin...

-Shhh... trata de calmarte y respirar...

-Mis... pas...

-Las pastillas!

Rin las sacó de su bolsillo y le metió dos en la boca. Una para que se la tragara y otra bajo la lengua. Varios minutos después, Inuyasha lo acomodó en un sillón. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya estás mejor? Vamos al hospital...

-No...

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj, que a la vez era un monitor.

-Estoy bien...

Se pudo poner de pie.

-Vamos a casa...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es una lástima que mi padre no comprenda lo que implica amar con todo lo que se tiene...

Ya se acercaban al auto cuando Izayoi los alcanzó.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Madre, no preten...

-Sabes que siempre te he visto y tratado como un hijo...

-Lo sé... y gracias...

Izayoi lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego a Rin.

-Muchas felicidades... y... quiero que sepan que los apoyo en un 100%... tu padre está siendo un poco irracional...

-Un poco irracional sería llamarme loco... pero él está demente, madre, no voy a tolerar que le falte el respeto a Rin... así que... si lo piensa mejor, sabe dónde encontrarme...

Una vez en el apartamento, Rin lo llevó a descansar y salió de la habitación. Estaba un tanto distante cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Lo siento, preciosa... fue un error...

Rin se dio la vuelta y se fijó en su mirada, opaca, acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-No quiero que te separes de tu familia por mí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te diré un secreto... pero prométeme que no vas a enojarte conmigo...

-Qué hiciste?

-Tenía mis sospechas acerca de cómo mi padre reaccionaría... por eso insistí en que te embarazaras y en casarnos lo más pronto posible...

-Sessh...

-Él quería arreglarme un matrimonio...

-Cuando conocí a tu papá era tan diferente, porqué cambió tan repentinamente?

-No lo sé, Rin... quizás sí está loco de verdad...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Mi amor... tengo miedo...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le daba tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

-Te amo, preciosa... y no hay nada en esta tierra que me separe de mi esposa y mi hijo...

Dijo esto acariciando su vientre. Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

-Hace frío... vamos a la cama...

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... me tomé la presión, está normal...

-Qué alivio!

* * *

Estaban en el consultorio del doctor de Rin. Luego de un exámen físico, el doctor procedió a hacerle un ultrasonido.

-Qué piensa, doctor?

-Todo va de maravillas... sigue así, Rin... hm...

-Qué? Qué pasa?

-Hiciste algún tipo de esfuerzo? Cargar cosas pesadas?

-Hace varias semanas...

-No debes hacerlo, Rin... vas muy bien, pero tienes una pequeña lesión...

-El bebé esta bien?!

-Sí, sí, está bien... la lesión está en los anexos... tengo que verlo todo...

Al salir del consultorio, Rin mencionó las ganas de comer helado. Sesshoumaru la complació y condujo hasta una heladería. Rin comía disfrutando cada bocado, sin embargo lo notó con la mirada ausente. Cambió de sitio y se sentó a su lado, él permanecía como si no lo hubiese notado, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa...

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Luces preocupado...

Sesshoumaru se concentró en sus manos.

-Esa... lesión... esa lesión que tienes... es... mi culpa... por mi culpa casi pierdes nuestro bebé...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza aún más.

-Perdóname...

Rin lo hizo levantar la mirada y le dio un tierno beso de labios separados sobre los suyos.

-Ya eso no importa, mi amor...

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento. Sesshoumaru se fue a descansar mientras Rin se hacía cargo de lo demás. Cuando terminó, se acercó a la habitación. Sesshoumaru dormía, pero estaba tan sudado que el cabello se le pegaba y las sábanas por igual. Aquello lo estaba torturando. Rin cerró los ojos y se apartó, se llevó las manos al pecho y sintió sus anillos. Los contempló, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al contemplar la idea de que aquella era la razón de todas las desgracias del hombre que amaba. Un hombre que admiraba a su padre, y ahora tenía que enfrentarlo por ella. Hizo el intento por quitárselos, pero sintió una calidez envolverla.

-Si haces eso vas a cavar mi tumba...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y acarició sus mejillas eliminando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-En qué piensas, Rin? Me quieres dejar? Qué pude hacer tan mal?

-No, no... pero Sessh... acepta la realidad... tú no eres feliz...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Mira, Rin... es mejor que aclaremos esto porque no quiero que vuelvas a pensar tantas estupideces juntas!!!

-No me grites, onegai...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Rin... mi padre no es un hombre que se ande con jueguitos... si decide joderme, lo hará... pero ya no sólo puedo pensar en mí... tengo que pensar en tí que eres mi esposa y en mi hijo... puedo perderlo todo, todo por lo que he trabajado, todo... pero lo que más me dolería sería perderte...

-Sessh...

-La vida no es fácil ni color rosa... y nos vienen tiempos difíciles... mira cómo reaccionó a que nos casáramos... imagínate cómo lo hará cuando sepa que estás embarazada? Él está negado a ver que también deseo esto... piensa que me manipulas o no sé...

-Sesshoumaru, piensa de nuevo la situación, desde que decidimos casarnos, no has vuelto a ser feliz... hasta te dio un infarto, por Kami!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Piénsalo tú, mi amor... en 5 años que tenemos juntos... desde que mi padre volvió a Japón se me ha complicado la existencia... Rin, la culpa no es tuya... la culpa la tiene ese viejo terco!

Sesshoumaru vio una lágrima escaparse y rodar por su mejilla, la detuvo y la quitó con su pulgar.

-Rin...

-Ya no sé qué hacer!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la hizo levantar el rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

-Vamos a estar bien, preciosa... siempre y cuando permanezcamos juntos...

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo el olor de las tostadas, fue hasta la cocina, Rin preparaba el desayuno.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor, cómo dormiste?

-Bien...

Rin lo besó antes de continuar cocinando.

-Rin...

-Tengo una entrevista a las 9, cuando la edite, vuelvo a casa...

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí, amor... Recuerda tus medicinas y tus ejercicios...

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru notaba el comportamiento de Rin bastante extraño. Rin se marchó sin más. Para cuando volvió en la tarde, se encontraron en el ascensor.

-Sessh! Estás empapado!

-Hace mucho calor hoy... cómo te fue, preciosa?

-Bien...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Sabes algo, preciosa? El doctor me hizo una prueba de esfuerzo...

-Sí?

-Sí... dijo que mi corazón está como nuevo... y que ya soy libre para hacerle el amor a mi esposa...

Rin reía presa de su abrazo mientras Sesshoumaru devoraba la piel de su cuello, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, cerrando la puerta de un puntapié.

-Sessh!!! Matte!

-Nah-ah! Ni de broma!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Mi amor, onegai... déjame darme un baño...

-Rin!

-Si ya has esperado todo un mes, qué más dan 5 minutos?

-Hmpf!

Rin se levantó riendo y se desnudó lentamente frente a él, finalmente, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

-No me acompañarás?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la siguió al baño.

* * *

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y también sus reviews. A todas mis amigas en Chile, las quiero un montón y espero que ustedes y sus familias estén bien!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Ira

**Capítulo 6**

**Ira**

Sesshoumaru la contemplaba dormir a su lado, estudiando cada facción de su rostro. La besó en los labios y sonrió al verla abrir los ojos.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa... ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo...

-Son las 4 de la madrugada, Sessh...

-Ven amor... sólo unos minutos...

Rin se incorporó, Sesshoumaru cubrió su piel desnuda con una yukata, la guió al balcón.

-Uy! Qué frío!

-Mira, Rin... un cometa...

Rin se quedó viendo el firmamento, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás.

-Qué tal?

-Es bellísimo...

-Sabes? Hay una leyenda con ese cometa...

-Sí?

-Ajá... la leyenda dice que si dos personas enamoradas lo ven, estarán juntos para siempre...

Rin sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

-Para siempre y más que siempre, preciosa...

Rin se colgó de su cuello y se entregó a sus besos.

Sesshoumaru se movía lentamente sobre y dentro de ella, era como si estuviese intoxicado de su piel, la veía cerrar los ojos y verlo nuevamente sonriendo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con cada roce y caricia, la vio alcanzar el clímax antes de dejarse llevar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó con los besos y caricias de Rin en su rostro y pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Despierta, dormilón...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos, mi amor... tengo que ir a trabajar... quiero que me acompañes a desayunar...

-Si no soy parte del menú, déjame dormir...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru no la dejó levantarse.

-Sessh...

-Estoy muy cansado, Rin... sabes que soy cardiópata y aún así me haces el amor de esa manera... planeas matarme?

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-5 minutos más... así como estamos...

Rin sonrió y se quedó recostada de su pecho.

* * *

Rin fue a su cita con el doctor, Sesshoumaru la acompañaba, luego de examinarla, le hizo un ultrasonido.

-Todo va de maravillas... sigue así...

-Doctor... aún no se ve qué será?

-No, es muy temprano... quizás cuando tenga de 16 a 20 semanas...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-De seguro que quieres un niño...

-No, no me importa... sólo me interesa que sea sano...

Al salir del consultorio, Rin le pidió acompañarla a comprar ropa de maternidad, y luego ir a una librería. Ya en la librería, se sentaron en el café, invitados por un vendedor a participar de la publicación de una nueva antología poética, ya había comenzado cuando vieron a Inutaisho entrar. Al terminar el evento, intentaron irse de prisa, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, Inutaisho los alcanzó.

-Sesshoumaru...

Al darse la vuelta y ver el vientre de Rin abultado, Inutaisho se enfureció, Sesshoumaru protegió a Rin interponiéndose entre ellos.

-No te atrevas...

-No me esperaba más de tí...

-Cuidadito con lo que le dices a mi esposa...

-Me has desafiado una última vez, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la mano y salieron del lugar, una vez en el apartamento, Rin se quedó viéndolo tranquilo, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó con unas botanas.

-Sesshoumaru, no le temes a las palabras de Inutaisho-sama?

-No puede hacer nada en contra mía...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, todo saldrá bien...

-Espero que estés en lo correcto.

Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre su regazo y pegando el oído a su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba, cerró los ojos, Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Sesshoumaru, no sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre...

-Hmm... iré a comprar algo...

-Yo puedo cocinar, pero...

-No, no te preocupes... qué te parece si vamos al restaurante italiano que te gusta?

-Estás seguro?

-Sí... tengo ganas de comer pasta y ellos venden de las integrales...

* * *

Rin estaba en su oficina, terminaba un artículo cuando el editor entró en su oficina.

-Rin...

-Ah! Hola, Jiko! Sólo me faltan unas líneas y listo... quieres verlo?

-No dudo que sea grandioso... Rin, necesito hablar contigo...

-Seguro, qué pasa?

Rin guardó el documento y cerró la laptop.

-Rin... recibí una llamada un tanto... amenzadora...

Rin suspiró.

-Déjame adivinar... Inutaisho Kazami...

-Bien, entonces debes saber que me exigió despedirte...

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Él está en contra de nuestro matrimonio... lo siento, Jiko, es un asunto personal, te aseguro que no se interpondrá en mi desempeño como periodista...

-Rin, Rin... cálmate... pero necesito saber los detalles...

-Él piensa que no soy lo que su hijo necesita, mientras era un noviazgo, todo muy bien, apenas se mencionó la palabra matrimonio, cambió, me exigió una declaración de bienes jurados y firmar un prenupcial. Aunque lo hice, sigue molestándonos...

Jinko asintió.

-Jinko... estás muy callado...

Jinko sonrió.

-Pero ni de broma dejaré ir a mi periodista estrella por una tontería como esa! Quieres saber qué le dije?

-Qué?

-Precisamente lo que te acabo de decir y que se metiera sus amenazas por donde nunca le brillará el sol...

-Jiko!

-También le dije que si sacara su cabeza de su trasero de vez en cuando, se daría cuenta de la gran mujer que tiene por nuera y que su hijo es muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado...

-Jiko, le dijiste eso en serio?

-Claro que sí...

* * *

Inutaisho rabiaba en su oficina cuando Sesshoumaru se hizo presente.

-Mandaste por mí...

-Tú!

El abogado de Inutaisho se encontraba allí. Luego de unos segundos pareció recobrar la cordura.

-Como es evidente que estás decidido a llevarme la contraria a cada segundo, desde este momento quedas fuera de Shikon Incorporated y de mi testamento... En una hora habrá una reunión con los demás socios y espero que actúes con altura y presentes tu renuncia.

Sesshoumaru apenas hizo una muesca burlona.

-Ya veremos...

* * *

El momento de la reunión había llegado, Sesshoumaru entró al salón y efectivamente, todos los socios estaban allí presentes. Sentado en el puesto presidencial, Inutaisho le cedió la palabra a Sesshoumaru.

-Señores de la directiva, miembros del consorcio, por medio de la presente y que mi secretaria les entregará una copia a cada uno... presento formalmente mi petición para la remoción de Kazami Inutaisho como presidente de Shikon Incorporated y me propongo como la mejor opción al puesto.

Hubo un revuelo en la directiva, la sonrisita de Inutaisho se había cambiado por una expresión de incredulidad.

-Cómo te atreves?

-Siendo dueño del 51% de las acciones, puedo hacer eso y mucho más...

Inuyasha levantó la mirada.

-51%?

-Tu madre sigue con vida, yo heredé las acciones de la mía... además, aprendí del mejor... dime si alguna vez tu padre te enseñó a trabajar por algo que no es tuyo...

-P-pero... la fábrica...

-La fábrica es mía, el 90% de los clientes son míos... sólo necesito una oficina, Inutaisho y eso lo puedo hacer desde mi casa...

Sesshoumaru rompió el documento.

-No me interesa, ésto es sólo una advertencia, no te metas conmigo...

Una vez en la oficina, Inutaisho fue a enfrentarlo. Sesshoumaru lo dejó hacer pataletas como un niño pequeño.

-Ya terminaste? Bien... tienes dos opciones... una, seguimos como hasta ahora, tú presidente, yo continúo mi trabajo, no te metes con Rin y la respetas y todos felices... dos, tomo el puesto que me toca por derecho, por poseer el 51% de las acciones... O mejor aún... te vendo las acciones, las quieres? Te las vendo, te las regalo! Pero mi fábrica no pruduce la marca Shikon. Dime, Inutaisho, qué hace una manufacturera sin fábrica? Sin Zona Franca, sin licencias de importación ni exportación? Sin carta de crédito?

Inutaisho estaba pálido.

-Por tu expresión sé que la opción número uno es tu decisión...

Inutaisho pareció respirar, Sesshoumaru se recostó del sillón.

-Espero que no vuelvas a llamar al periódico a exigir que despidan a Rin...

Inutaisho se dio la vuelta.

-Qué? Crees que no lo sabría? Cuando conocí a Rin me dí cuenta de la gran inversión que presentaba un periódico y sus ganancias... hace años que soy accionista del periódico Okite...

Inutaisho cerró las manos en puños.

-Oye, sin resentimientos, aprendí del mejor...

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas, Sesshoumaru no decía nada, pero Rin sabía bien que le dolía la posición de su padre. Ella tenía que salir del país por un reportaje y no estaba a gusto sabiendo que se quedaría solo.

-Sessh, estás seguro de que estarás bien?

-Sí, Rin... vete tranquila...

Rin se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos.

-Amor...

Sesshomaru acarició sus mejillas, Rin le había hablado durante mucho tiempo de la cobertura de la cumbre de las Naciones Unidas y no iba a arruinarle su momento, le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Ya terminaste de empacar?

-Sí...

-Pasaporte y pasaje?

-Está todo listo...

-Entonces, qué le parece a la sexy reportera si salimos a cenar celebrando su viaje...

-Sessh...

-Te llevaré a ese restaurante de carnes y después del postre...

Sesshoumaru le dijo al oído que le haría el amor toda la noche y luego mordisqueó su oreja, sonrió al sentirla estremecerse.

-Me parece que sí... vamos...

* * *

Apoyada en su pecho, Rin se movía lentamente, haciendo las delicias de su marido y sintiéndolo en su interior, Sesshoumaru la veía hipnotizado por el vaivén de su pecho.

* * *

Con un apasionado beso, se despidieron en el andén antes de que Rin abordara, Sesshoumaru se había asegurado de que fuese cómoda durante todo el vuelo al comprarle los boletos en primera clase. No tenía que cargar las maletas, tenía un asistente en el vuelo para ello.

Una vez acomodada en su puesto, se colocó unos audífonos y cerró los ojos, aún podía sentir las manos y los labios de su marido sobre su piel, sintió un escalofrío al reconocer su perfume, abrió los ojos y vio a su lado, era increíble, pero su compañero por las próximas 14 horas de vuelo sería nada más ni nada menos que Inutaisho.

-Inutaisho-sama! Siempre un placer verlo...

-Rin...

Rin dio la conversación por terminada, pidiendo disculpas, se volvió a poner sus audífonos y cerró los ojos.

-Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Rin se quitó los audífonos.

-Perdón?

-Tu embarazo, cúanto tiempo tienes?

-3 meses...

-3 meses? Pero...

-Lo supe después del infarto de Sesshoumaru... mientras se recuperaba...

-Y... y mi hijo lo...

-Se puso felíz... después de todo, sólo me decía que al momento de casarnos yo dejaría de evitarlos...

Rin suspiró, Inutaisho estaba fuera de guardia y no iba a tener mejor oportunidad.

-Su hijo lo admira... Inutaisho-sama... lo admira mucho y siente que de alguna manera lo ha defraudado... dijo y cito sus palabras, que no comprende su comportamiento si actúa todo el tiempo como un hombre enamorado...

-Lo siento, Rin, pero es que no sabemos nada de tí!

-Soy periodista y soy huérfana. No hay más que saber, no hay más donde buscar. Sesshoumaru me salvó de la turba oscura que era mi solitaria vida, me hizo comprender que no tengo que encontrar a mis padres biológicos... Kami me dio los mejores padres que un niño puede pedir... Si lo que quiere es saber si estoy con su hijo por dinero, nunca! Yo amo a Sesshoumaru por quién es. Es un hombre maravilloso... quizás fui muy tonta y pensé que al firmar el prenupcial y la separación de bienes usted vería la verdad... pero no fue así... de alguna manera eso lo encolerizó más...

Inutaisho no dijo una palabra.

-Yo sé que éste no es usted...

Rin se vio el vientre y se lo acarició con ternura.

-Yo quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia... darle lo que yo no tuve... a pesar de ser huérfana, sí tuve unos padres maravillosos y deseo que Sesshoumaru y yo seamos como ellos... pero quiero que sepa lo que es el calor de una gran familia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Inutaisho cambió el curso de la conversación.

-A qué vas a Francia...

-Cubriré en exclusiva el concilio de las Naciones Unidas...

-Vaya! Yo voy a cerrar unos tratos...

* * *

Durante aquellos días, apenas se vieron pues el destino los puso en el mismo hotel y en el mismo piso. Salían de la habitación a la vez.

-Inutaisho-sama, está ocupado?

-No... sólo voy a cenar...

Rin le sonrió.

-Qué tal si me acompaña? Sé que tengo que comer, pero detesto comer sola...

Inutaisho asintió. Rin le pidió al taxista que los llevara a un restaurante en específico, Inutaisho lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Me lo recomendaron hoy, me dijeron que no puedo irme de París sin pasar por aquí. Lo conoce?

-Sí... muy bueno...

-Perfecto!

Inutaisho vio cómo Rin pidió sin reservas, sin siquiera ver los precios. Durante toda la cena, descubrió a la verdadera Rin, no cabía duda en el porqué su hijo se había fijado en una mujer como ella. Con una personalidad efervescente que siempre dejaba a su interlocutor deseando por más.

Al momento de pagar, Rin prácticamente le arrebató la cuenta de las manos a Inutaisho.

-Yo invito...

Inutaisho sacó la tarjeta de Rin y puso la suya.

-De ninguna manera, una dama no debe pagar...

-Déjeme invitarle, es mi suegro, además, yo lo arrastré hasta aquí...

-Rin...

Rin sonrió.

-Está bien, pero me tiene que prometer que mañana me dejará pagar.

-Cuando Sesshoumaru vea la cuenta...

-Qué cuenta? Él no tiene que verla...

-Me refiero al balance de la tarjeta...

-Ah... no, nada que ver... ésta es mi tarjeta personal...

-Cómo?

-Sí tengo una de Sesshoumaru, pero la guardo sólo para verdaderas emergencias...

Viendo la tarjeta platino de Rin aún en sus manos, se preguntó qué tipo de catástrofe sería esa.

-Perdona si me entrometo... recuerdas algo de tus padres?

-De los biológicos? No... Sólo sé que se apellidan Yamada y... según los médicos, tenía 3 días de nacida cuando me abandonaron, al día siguiente, mis padres encontraron a una niña media muerta del frío, ya casi ni lloraba... ellos se casaron dos días después y pidieron mi custodia.

Inutaisho asintió. Rin rió con la melancolía marcada en sus ojos.

-Mi papá hacía bates... una vez tomé uno y me puse a golpear una pelota de tenis, recuerdo que la pelota entró al cobertizo de trabajo de mi mamá, yo fui a buscarla, me metí debajo de un estante a buscarla y lo tumbé, había roto varias de sus obras, los dos entraron corriendo y gritando mi nombre, un trozo de un jarrón me había cortado en la frente, pero tenía tanto miedo que ni lo sentía. Mi papá me quitó el bate, estaba embarrada de barro húmedo, era todo un verdadero desastre, vi a mi mamá y pensé que me daría la primera tunda de mi vida, ella sólo me abrazó y trataba de quitarme el barro de la cara. Es un recuerdo tonto...

* * *

Esa noche, tirada en su cama, Rin se quedó pensativa.

** -Flashback. -**

Luego de bañarla y atender su herida, la madre de Rin volvió al cobertizo.

-Naru... lo siento... Y Rin?

-No importa... sólo... Kouhei, Rin está bien...

-Gracias a Kami...

Naru lo abrazó con fuerza haciéndolo soltar la escoba.

-Kami, sentí tanto miedo!

-Naru, cariño...

-No dejo de pensar que ese estante pudo caerle encima!

-Rin es una niña muy activa... y traviesa... tendremos que tomar medidas, ni tu trabajo ni el mío son lugares para ella jugar...

-Kouhei...

-Si elegimos castigarla me temo que nunca saldrá de su habitación...

Naru se apartó riendo entre lágrimas, Kouhei acarició sus mejillas.

-Mama... gomen...

-Rin, Kami, debes estar descansando...

-Gomen...

Naru la cargó y la llenó de besos, la llevó de vuelta a la casa.

-Mama, gomen...

-No te preocupes, princesa...

-Papa, gomen...

-Lo bueno es que estás bien... todo lo demás se puede reemplazar...

-Demo...

-Hey... a menos que sepas dónde puedo encontrar otro angelito como tú, nada más importa...

Kouhei la besó en la cabeza.

-Debes descansar...

-Papa...

Kouhei y Naru la dejaron dormir. Una vez que habían limpiado el cobertizo, Naru le preparó algo de tomar a Kouhei.

-Rin ha visto algo de violencia?

-No te sabría decir...

-No la viste? Estaba aterrada, pensó que la golpearíamos...

-Naru... como niño peste que fui, siempre que rompes algo te pones así de nervioso...

-Niño peste?

Kouhei rió.

-Mi abuelo decía que era una plaga. Por donde pasaba sólo quedaban los restos...

Naru rió entre sus brazos.

-Si no supiera mejor que no es nuestra hija, te aseguraría con toda confianza que es idéntica a mí...

Kouhei escuchó un moqueo y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Rin?

-Papa, doushite?

-Kami, Kouhei!

Naru la cargó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama, qué quiere decir papa?

-Cariño, eres nuestra hija, eres nuestra bebé...

-Demo, papa...

-Lo que pasa es que... no eres... cariño, has visto a las señoras embarazadas, con las panzas bien grandes?

-Hai...

-Pues yo no estuve así...

-Mama...

Cuando Rin comprendió que no era su hija biológica, lloró días y noches completos. Naru llegó a discutir con Kouhei por hablar de más. No había manera de darle consuelo a una niña de 5 años.

Kouhei se acercó a Rin.

-Princesa...

-Iie!!!

-Rin, cariño, no puedes llorar para siempre...

-Dile a Kami que no! Yo quiero ser tu bebé!!! Dile que lo haga otra vez!

-Eso no se puede cariño...

-Iie!!!

-Kouhei! No lo empeores!

-Trato de arreglarlo!

-Qué no ves que le haces daño?

-IIIEEEE!!!! No peleen!!!

Rin intentó huír pero Kouhei la detuvo, la abrazó con fuerza, la pequeña peleaba contra él, ya no le quedaba voz. Se detuvo al escucharlo repetirle una y otra vez que lo perdonara.

-Perdóname, perdóname, cariño, perdóname...

-Papa...

Rin lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, tocó una gota antes de que se perdiera en su barba.

-Papa...

-Perdóname, princesa. No puedo hacer lo que me pides...

-Papa, no llores...

-Lo siento, princesa...

-Papa, no estés triste...

-Voy a estar triste si te veo así... Rin, amor... Naru y yo te amamos como si fueras nuestra bebé de verdad...

-Papa...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, princesa...

-Papa, nadie me va a llevar?

-Nadie, mi amor...

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

Rin salía del andén de pasajeros y vio a Sesshoumaru esperarla al final del tumulto de personas esperando por sus seres queridos, en sus manos sólo llevaba una rosa, al verlo sonrió y apresuró el paso, se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos.

-Estás bien, preciosa?

-Sí, mi amor... y tú?

-Te extrañé tanto!

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Yo más, mi amor, ni te imaginas el hambre que tengo!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, pero su risa se silenció al ver a su padre acercarse. Cubrió a Rin protegiéndola con su cuerpo, al Inutaisho ver su actitud, bajó la mirada y continuó caminando.

-Sessh...

-Ya se fue...

-Quién? Oh! Kami! No! Tu papá!

-Ya se fue...

Después de cenar, por petición de Rin, comida japonesa, fueron al apartamento donde luego de un delicioso baño juntos, Sesshoumaru le dio un masaje a Rin.

-Ah! Mi amor! Eres el mejor!

-Preciosa...

Rin lo atrajo hacia su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hazme el amor como sólo tú sabes que me gusta...

-Kami, preciosa, te extrañé tanto!

-Y yo a tí, mi amor... me daba mucho frío en las noches...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y acarició su vientre. Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Sessh...

-No dejo de pensar en qué será mi bebé...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Sólo le pido a Kami que sea sano...

Rin sonrió, se acomodó sobre su pecho, escuchando sus latidos.

-Estoy segura de que serás un papá excepcional...

-En serio?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Ya olvidaste que me ibas a hacer el amor?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Cómo podría?

* * *

Rin despertó y notó que estaba sola, salió de la habitación mientras se anudaba la yukata a la cintura, Sesshoumaru tomaba café mientras leía el periódico.

-Sessh?

-Preciosa... cómo dormiste?

-Bien y tú?

-De maravillas, estoy leyendo tu artículo... excelente trabajo, mi amor...

-Gracias...

Rin se sentó a su lado y robándole una tostada le puso mermelada.

-Me dejaste sola...

-Lo siento, amor, pero tenía mucha hambre y tú no quisiste despertar...

Rin hizo algo parecido a un puchero, Sesshoumaru rió y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa...

-Sí?

-Ya pesas mucho...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en el vientre.

-Hoy no te enfermaste...

Rin sonrió.

-No, hace un par de días que no lo hago...

-Me alegro... ya iba yo a preguntarle al doctor si el embarazo era algo natural o una enfermedad...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero sí me da mucha hambre... mi amor...

-Hm?

-Me vas a seguir queriendo cuando parezca una vaca?

-Rin, te amo por ser quien eres...

-Sessh... eso no es una respuesta...

-Claro que sí, te amo por ser tú, no por tus curvas... además, no dudo que sean unas curvas maravillosas, después de todo, es por traer a nuestro hijo al mundo...

-Sessh...

-Y éstas... créeme que las voy a extrañar... tan redonditas y suaves...

Rin ahogó un gemido al sentir los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre sus pezones.

-Sessh! Mi amor!

-Me vuelven loco!

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que listas para disfrutar de la semana santa, no es sólo playa, ah? Pero bueno, aquí les dejo este capitulito para ke que vayan calentando los motores. Espero sus reviews, besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Decepción

**Capítulo 7**

**Decepción**

Después de todo lo que habían hablado en París, Rin se sentía algo decepcionada de ver que Inutaisho no hacía nada por acercarse nuevamente a su hijo. Sesshoumaru por otro lado, se había dado por vencido.

El momento del parto se acercaba cada vez más y Rin no quería que su hijo naciera en medio de esa disputa. Con la ayuda de Izayoi planeó juntarlos, al llegar al lugar, ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de que habían sido engañados.

-Me largo de aquí!

-A dónde crees que vas?

-Rin...

-O tú limas asperezas con él esta noche o te juro por lo más sagrado que no duermes conmigo hasta que lo hagas.

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos.

-Si crees que me vas a sobornar con sexo tienes las de perder!

-Sessh... me encontré con él en París... él cambió de parecer, pero pienso que no sabe cómo acercarse a tí...

-Te llamó ramera! Dijo que eras una cualquiera cazafortunas y hasta me aseguró que ese hijo no es mío!

-Y me pidió perdón... Sessh, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Al menos inténtalo, sí? En París tuve la oportunidad de demostrarle que no me interesa tu dinero, y lo dejé conocerme... Dudo mucho que siga pensando lo mismo...

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada. Vio a su padre a la expectativa, realmente esperanzado de lograr una mejoría en la relación.

-Rin... No voy a tolerar que te falte el respeto...

Rin sonrió.

-Ve, amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se encaminó hacia la mesa.

-Debes agradecerle, hago esto por ella...

Tomó asiento en la mesa y le dedicó la mirada más gélida de su repertorio a su padre.

-Hijo...

-No me llames hijo tuyo!

Inutaisho cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Ya veo que no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario... Estando en París hablé con ella...

-Ya me lo dijo...

-Y confirmé mis temores...

-De qué rayos hablas?

-Rin intentaba buscar a sus padres biológicos... lo que le faltaba era el dinero...

Sesshoumaru vio a su progenitor sintiendo que el frío corría por su espalda.

-Yo invertí mucho dinero en investigadores!

-No los mejores... hijo... esto te hará mucho daño...

-Habla ya, maldito viejo!

-Acaso no has sacado cuentas? Dijo que cuando la encontraron tenía 3 días de nacida...

Aquél comentario fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho no perdió la oportunidad de rematar.

-Rin no sólo nació el mismo día que tu hermana... sino que también nació en el mismo hospital...

Vuelto una fiera y completamente irracional, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y tomando a su padre por el cuello, lo golpeó con fuerza haciéndolo caer mientras su boca destilaba sangre.

-Maldito bastardo! No te acerques a nosotros otra vez!

Rin e Izayoi conversaban en la barra, al ver lo sucedido, se apresuraron hacia ellos. Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la mano y se marchó.

…...

Ya en el apartamento, Rin enfrentó a Sesshoumaru y todo terminó en una terrible pelea.

-Es todo por culpa de tu estúpida obsesión de tener una familia!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Maldita sea, porqué rayos no puedes conformarte con lo que ya tienes?

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate!

-Es todo tu culpa! Qué acaso no soy suficiente? No basta que tendremos un hijo? Tenías que seguir con esa maldita obsesión!

-Sesshoumaru, me lastimas!

La sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos y la zarandeaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, le pedía que la soltara pero no parecía obetener frutos algunos.

-Deja de torturarme!

Sesshoumaru la soltó haciéndola caer sobre un sillón, se encerró por horas en la habitación. A pesar de todo, Rin lo pudo ver, tenía lágrimas en su rostro, estaba llorando, ella sólo pagó los platos rotos.

Pensando que ya estaba más calmado, Rin entró en la habitación, se quedó petrificada al verlo con un arma en las manos y por como se veía a punto de cometer una locura.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin se abalanzó sobre él y le hizo soltar el arma, al verla caer, se temió que se dispararía y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, pero nada pasó.

-Ah?

-Cómo que ah? Acaso estás loca?

-Qué diablos hacías tú con esa cosa en las manos?

-La estaba limpiando! Eres idiota o qué? Qué pretendías al tirarte así? Qué no te acuerdas que estás embarazada?

Rin se levantó y se tocó el vientre.

-No significa que esté...

-SIGNIFICA QUE TE TIENES QUE CUIDAR! CARAJO!

Rin le dio senda cachetada.

-No me grites! Estás como un animal!

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Poniéndose de pie, buscó su llaves.

-A dónde vas? Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru se marchó sin más.

…...

Incapaz de comprender su actitud, Rin se dio un baño tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Una vez que lo logró, se preparó un té y decidió esperar por Sesshoumaru.

_-Sea lo que sea, fue algo que le dijo Inutaisho... Conozco muy bien a Sesshoumaru, él no es esto..._

Intentaba suprimir las ganas de llorar sin éxito alguno, sintió una patada de su bebé.

-Tranquilo, mi amor... papá y mamá van a resolver esto...

De repente Rin recordó su condición y que nunca le había dicho nada a Sesshoumaru, inventado excusa tras excusa, nunca le dijo la verdad.

_-Pero éste tampoco es el momento..._

…...

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó y la vio dormida, se arrodilló frente a ella y contempló sus facciones, se sentía como una escoria por haberla tratado de aquella manera y ahora se temía lo peor de su carácter. Iba a despertarla con un beso, pero se desvió de sus labios a su frente.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru...

Rin despertó y se acomodó en el sillón. Sesshoumaru seguía de rodillas frente a ella.

-No sé si en verdad podrás perdonarme... pero... no era yo mismo... onegai...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Lamento mucho la forma en la que te traté, lo siento tanto, onegai perdóname...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, lo vio inclinar la cabeza hacia la mano que lo acariciaba, cerrando los ojos, tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Lo siento...

-Me siento como una idiota al volver a creer en tus palabras...

-Rin...

-Pero... te conozco bien... y sé que tú no eres así...

-...-

-Me vuelves a hacer algo parecido y no la cuentas, Sesshoumaru... tienes que revisarte... por poco y me golpeas!

-Lo sé...

-No sólo casi me golpeas... también olvidaste que estoy embarazada... esperando un hijo tuyo!

-Lo sé! Lo sé! y lo siento! Onegai, perdóname!

-No te preocupes más...

Seshoumaru levantó la mirada, sus ojos corrieron a encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda que sólo irradiaba paz.

-No te merezco...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

Al momento de dormir, Rin pensó que quizás podrían reconciliarse verdaderamente, pero cuando él se acostó, sólo le dio la espalda, ella lo abrazó desde atrás y él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Lo siento... no puedo...

-Sessh...

-De verdad lo lamento...

Rin se quedó abrazándolo de todas formas, sólo sentía su mano apretar las suyas.

…...

Durante los días siguientes, Rin notaba el enorme distanciamiento de Sesshoumaru. Se había covertido en alguien totalmente desconocido, no la besaba ni como saludo ni despedida, no la trataba de forma cariñosa, incluso los apodos habían desaparecido y de la intimidad, parecía un recuerdo tan lejano... Rin pensaba en todo esto mientras se dirigía a su trabajo, se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó que la luz estaba en verde para los demás autos, frenó justo a tiempo.

_-Kami, qué me está pasando, por poco y me mato!_

…...

-Kazami...

Rin se puso de pie, era su turno en el consultorio médico.

-Hola, Rin... qué te trae por aquí? No es tu fecha de cita...

-Lo sé... pero esta mañana noté unas manchas de sangre y la verdad es que no recuerdo sentirlo moverse desde ayer...

-Manchas de sangre? De qué color?

-Ah! Kami, estaba tan preocupada, te mentiría si te dijera un color... sólo sé que era algo oscura...

-Como un coágulo?

-No... líquida...

-Bueno... vamos a verte...

El doctor la examinó y luego le realizó unas pruebas, mientras esperaba el resultado, le hizo una sonografía.

-Y bien?

-Oh, Kami...

-Doctor...

-Rin, dónde está tu esposo?

-Ni idea... qué sucede?

El rostro del doctor no era de buenas noticias, Rin se sentó en la camilla, la enfermera entró con los resultados.

-Doctor...

-Gracias...

Al abrir el sobre, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Kihara! Dime de una vez qué le pasa a mi bebé?

-Esto muestra salida de líquido amniótico... tienes rotura de membrana... es sólo un poco, pero debes tener mucho cuidado...

-Y lo demás? Qué viste en la sonografía?

-Rin... debes llamar a tu esposo...

-Dímelo!

-Onegai, Rin, llama a tu esposo...

-ESTAMOS SEPARADOS! DIME QUÉ LE PASA A MI BEBÉ!

-Lo siento mucho, Rin...

-Kihara...

-Tu bebé no será un producto sano... y aunque faltan estudios por hacer... no creo que sobreviva al nacer...

-Ki...

Rin se desvaneció en el consultorio. Cuando despertó, estaba en la sala de emergencias, escuchaba un monitor y al verlo supo que era suyo y de su bebé. Notó que las líneas no eran iguales, por sobre todo ruido se imponía la voz de Sesshoumaru pidiendo que le dejaran verla.

-Es mi esposa!

Cuidando de no lastimarse, Rin se puso de pie. Al caminar los monitores se desconectaron y comenzaron a chillar.

-Señora!

-Déjenlo pasar... es mi esposo...

Sesshoumaru apenas la alcanzó y antes de decir algo, Rin se desvaneció nuevamente. Ésta vez sus labios se habían tornado azules.

-Rin! Ayuda!

…...

Rin despertó, sentía un agarre en su mano, vio a su lado, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su vientre con su mano libre y su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Se-sshoumaru...

-Rin! Te sientes bien? Rin, onegai...

-Estás preocupado...

-Claro que lo voy a estar! Rin...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, Rin tomó su mano y la apartó.

-Rin...

-Es obvio que ya no hay nada entre tú y yo... qué haces aquí?

-Rin!

-Lo único que nos une es éste bebé...

-No, Rin... no hables así... yo...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Sé que he sido un imbécil... y... lo siento, yo... yo...

El doctor entró corriendo la cortina, llevaba unos papeles en mano.

-Rin... Sesshoumaru...

-Doctor...

-Tengo los demás resultados...

-Qué pasa?

-No le has dicho?

-No...

-Qué cosa? Qué no me han dicho?

El doctor les explicó que el pequeño tenía una seria malformación cardíaca y que sus posibilidades de vida al nacer eran casi nulas.

-Dada tu condición, lo mejor sería interrumpir el embarazo...

-ESO NUNCA!

-Rin!

-Primero muerta! Primero muerta antes que matar a mi hijo!

-Sesshoumaru, tienes que hacerla entrar en razón!

-Es mi hijo también... pero ella es quien tiene la última palabra...

-Rin, puedes morir en el parto...

-No me importa! Yo no voy a matar a mi hijo!

…...

Una vez que le dieran de alta, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a la cama en brazos desde el auto, apenas se acomodó, le dio la espalda, sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

-Rin...

-Quisiera estar sola...

-Rin, tenemos que hablar...

-Ahora? Ahora quieres hablar?

-Yo sé que estos días...

Rin cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron automáticamente.

-Pase lo que pase, al momento en que mi hijo nazca tú y yo nos vamos a divorciar...

-Rin!

-Y acaso te sorprendes? Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, no hay que ser adivino para ver que te da asco! Hace más de un mes que ni me tocas! Apenas se comenzó a notar y desaparecieron los besos, las caricias! Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, hace más de un mes que ni me besas!

-No! No! Preciosa! Eso no es verdad! Eso...

-Cállate!

Sesshoumaru tendría que decirle la verdad.

-Rin... onegai, escúchame... no puedo más... yo... yo...

-No me da la gana! Lárgate!

-Rin, es mi culpa...

Rin lo vio de frente, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es mi culpa que nuestro hijo... lo siento, Rin, no puedo más...

-Sesshoumaru... no es tu culpa...

-Sí lo es! Yo insistí tanto en que te embarazaras y... Me negué a ver la realidad y, te he hecho sufrir tanto, onegai, perdóname!

-Sesshoumaru...

Tomando una bocanada de aire, dijo las palabras como si disparara una bala.

-Somos hermanos...

-QUÉ?

De pronto Rin comprendió todo lo que lo atormentaba, porqué había cambiado tanto.

-Somos hermanos! Tú eres la hija de Izayoi y... este hijo no debe nacer, Rin! Es por eso que está enfermo!

Rin buscó calmarse y acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, onegai! Vámonos lejos! Donde nadie nos conozca!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Jamás podré verte como hermana! Yo te amo, Rin! Pero...

-Sesshoumaru, de dónde sacaste semejante patraña?

-Rin...

-Estás loco? Cómo se te ocurre pensar que somos hermanos?

-Tú... mi papá... te investigó... y tú naciste el mismo día y en el mismo hospital... y...

Rin intentó ponerse de pie, Sesshoumaru se lo impidió.

-Busca en el clóset... una caja de madera...

Sesshoumaru así lo hizo, Rin sacó un sobre y le mostró unos papeles.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?... Me negaba a salir contigo...

-Sí...

-En secreto tomé un cabello tuyo... mandé a hacer pruebas genéticas... éstos son los resultados...

Sesshoumaru leyó donde decía que no había relación alguna.

-Rin...

-No tenemos ni el mismo tipo de sangre... Sesshoumaru, tú y yo no somos más que marido y mujer...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír como loco, la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos mientras le repetía cuánto la amaba.

-Acaso nunca pensaste que si yo estaba buscando mi familia biológica no te haría pruebas?

-Perdóname, mi amor! Perdóname! Yo... fui un idiota! Un estúpido!

-Sesshoumaru... de verdad pensabas en irnos lejos?

-Primero pensé en separarnos... pero no pude... cada vez que lo pensaba sentía que me moría... decirte la verdad... verte y no tocarte... que estuvieras prohibida... y luego pensé en irnos... tú nunca sabrías nada... Te amo, Rin... Te amo y cada idea fue más estúpida que la anterior, pero no puedo estar sin tí! El sólo pensarlo me hiere!

Rin acarició sus mejillas, se notaba su agotamiento, sus malas noches, su sufrimiento, la abrazó con fuerza y acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, mi amor... onegai... yo...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios le dijo que olvidara todo lo demás.

…...

Sesshoumaru despertó, ya era de noche. Se levantó y buscó información acerca de lo que el doctor les había dicho. Al encontrar la cruel realidad, cerró los ojos sintiendo que el corazón le era atravesado con un puñal, ciertamente su hijo tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Qué haces, Sesshoumaru?

-Preciosa! No debes caminar!

-Estoy bien...

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor!

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó ocultando su rostro en su vientre. Rin acarició su cabeza y apagó el monitor de la computadora.

-Necesitas descansar, Sesshoumaru...

Rin lo llevó de vuelta a la cama. Toda la noche, ninguno pudo dormir, Rin podía sentir el sufrimiento de Sesshoumaru, apenas se eliminaba una de sus muchas preocupaciones.

-Sessh... duérmete, onegai...

-No puedo...

-Sesshoumaru, por favor... no puedo contigo si te enfermas...

-Perdóname...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y no habló más en toda la noche. Al día siguiente, Rin despertó y vio a su lado, aunque dormía, la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor...

Lo besó con ternura y se levantó. Apenas calentaba la leche cuando sintió que la abrazaba desde atrás y un beso en su cuello.

-Sessh...

-Te amo, Rin...

La hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente, la tomó en brazos y la acomodó sobre el desayunador mientras seguía perdido en sus labios, había abierto su yukata y acariciaba su piel desnuda, al acercarse a su intimidad, Rin interrumpió el beso y acariciando sus mejillas le dijo que no podían.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy en riesgo... no podemos hacer el amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su pecho, Rin apretó los labios al sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

-No me pidas fortaleza, porque no la tengo...

La leche se desbordó al hervir, Sesshoumaru se separó para apagar la estufa, la besó con ternura.

-Por qué nos pasan éstas cosas? Por qué a nosotros?

-No lo sé, mi amor...

-Por qué nuestro hijo?

-No lo sé... sólo sé que te amo y que hasta ahora no me arrepiento de nada...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Lo de la rotura de membrana... es mi culpa...

-Sessh...

-Cuando te tiré en el sillón...

-No, mi amor... han pasado varias semanas...

-Rin, dice que puede ser por trauma...

-Sessh... hace dos días me caí en el baño...

-QUÉ? Estás bien? Te hiciste daño?

-Después de eso, manché con sangre, por eso fui al ver al doctor...

…...

Con el paso de los días, Sesshoumaru cuidaba de Rin dedicándose a ello en cuerpo y alma, las visitas subsecuentes al médico, no daban luz de esperanza, las pruebas realizadas mostraban una seria malformación del corazón del bebé. Aquello hundió a Sesshoumaru en una terrible depresión. Rin lo convenció de descansar y una vez dormido, salió de la casa.

Izayoi la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, pero de inmediato pudo ver que su rostro no mostraba ni rastro de alegría.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Quisiera decir que sí... Inutaisho-sama se encuentra? Necesito hablar con los dos...

-Sí... pasa...

Una vez reunidos, Rin intentó hablar y eso fue todo, las lágrimas corrían sin poderlas controlar, extendió el papel de la prueba de ADN. Al verlo, Inutaisho contuvo el aliento y luego lo dejó salir en un sonoro suspiro.

-Rin...

-No sé con qué intención le dijo tal cosa a Sesshoumaru... pero lo destruyó... y casi destruye nuestro matrimonio...

-Lo siento... pero de verdad llegué a pensarlo... por eso me opuse tanto... perdóname, Rin...

-Yo sólo quiero que sepa que amo a su hijo... y haría cualquier cosa por él... y aún después de todo lo que ha dicho y hecho, aquí estoy... por él...

-Mi hijo...

-Sesshoumaru necesita a su familia... yo no puedo darle lo que necesita en éstos momentos...

-Rin...

Rin se mordió los labios y se acarició el vientre.

-Mi hijo está enfermo... su corazón no se formó bien... y es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte... no hay tratamiento... no hay remedio... vivirá lo que Kami desee que viva... y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar... y Sesshoumaru... Kami, estaba tan feliz! Tan emocionado! Sólo con la idea de tener hijos sus ojos se iluminaban! Su sonrisa... onegai, ayúdenlo! Sesshoumaru se me va a morir de la tristeza! Él los necesita!

Izayoi se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi niña, porqué esperaron tanto tiempo?

-Mi bebé! Izayoi-sama, voy a perder a mi bebé!

-Shhh! No pienses en eso...

-Qué se supone que haga sabiendo que antes de nacer, mi bebé tiene los días contados?

-No lo sé, cariño... no lo sé... pero Kami es maravilloso...

Rin sólo se mantuvo refugiada en el abrazo de Izayoi, apenas logró la compostura, se puso de pie, con una profunda reverencia le dio las gracias y se marchó. Al llegar a la casa, se encontró con un muy preocupado Sesshoumaru, que no bien la había visto y ya la abrazaba.

-Me tenías preocupado, preciosa, dónde estabas?

-No te preocupes, mi amor... Estoy bien...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Me temo que es pecado amarte como lo hago... pero en esta vida terrenal dependo más de tí que de Kami...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Debes cuidarte, preciosa... prométemelo, onegai...

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama donde luego de una apasionada sesión de besos, se acomodó a su lado, besándola en la mejilla y acariciando su vientre.

-No pierdo las esperanzas, mi amor...

…**...**

**N/A: Hola, espero que estén bien! Ya pronto este fic llegará a su final, espero que les guste el capítulo y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Desesperanza

**Capítulo 8**

**Desesperanza**

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y el vientre de Rin crecía, esperaban cada vez una buena noticia que nunca llegaba, al hacerle un doppler fetal, el doctor determinó la verdadera causa del problema.

-Su hijo tiene lo que llamamos transposición de los grandes vasos...

-Qué es eso?

-La arteria Aorta está supuesta salir del ventrículo izquierdo y hacia el resto del cuerpo, en este caso sale del derecho, por lo tanto, no hay un intercambio adecuado de oxígeno... por el momento, y como es normal en todos, en la vida fetal, no respiramos, por eso hasta ahora no hay problemas... pero al nacer, perderá esa ventaja... la sangre oxigenada se devolverá a los pulmones y la sangre sin oxígeno circulará por el cuerpo...

-Y no se puede... enderezar? No sé, algo?

-Hay un método... la clave está en si resistirá la cirugía o cuando menos la anestesia...

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin y la besó, Rin cerró los ojos y volvió a ver al doctor.

-Hay algo que yo pueda hacer mientras tanto?

-Te voy a reforzar para evitar la anemia y harás un tratamiento para madurar los pulmones del bebé, tan pronto sea posible, te haré la cesárea... ya de ahí en adelante, queda en manos del pediatra...

…...

Sesshoumaru acomodó a Rin en la cama y se sentó a su lado, acarició sus mejillas con una increíble ternura y cerró los ojos.

-No llores, mi amor...

-Sessh...

-Onegai, preciosa, me destroza el corazón verte llorar... no llores...

Rin se sentó y tomando su mano, la acarició y la besó.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Cómo olvidarlo? Lucías simplemente hermosa, sentada en la cafetería, con tu pelo suelto cayendo sobre tus hombros... era imposible no quedarse hipnotizado con tu belleza.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Cuando salimos la primera vez, nos fuimos a la playa en mi moto... todo el camino sentía mariposas en el estómago, te aferrabas a mí con fuerza y yo sólo pensaba que no me soltaras... y comenzó a llover en la playa...

-Nos refugiamos en un cobertizo y estaba lleno de goteras... temblabas del frío...

-Me abrazaste para darme calor... nos quedamos dormidos esperando que pasara la lluvia...

-Te veías tan hermosa dormida entre mis brazos...

-Sessh...

-No me pude contener y te besé... te enojaste y me diste una cachetada...

Rin desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Terminé por afirmar que no había nadie más en el mundo para mí... una mujer que se resistía a mí y con los labios más dulces que jamás había besado...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y acarició su vientre.

-Sólo le pido a Kami al menos el tiempo para conocerlo...

-Sessh...

-Muchas veces, las personas que conoces por menos tiempo tienen más impacto en tu vida que las que ves siempre...

-Mi amor...

-No soy de piedra...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-No soy de piedra...

-Tampoco espero que lo seas...

…...

Rin y Sesshoumaru están en el apartamento, decidieron tomarse un tiempo sólo para ellos, con los celulares apagados y el teléfono desconectado. Permanecían abrazados en la cama, compartiendo sólo caricias y besos entre las sábanas. Rin rió porque sentía cosquillas.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Verdad o reto?

-Ah?

-Vamos a jugar... verdad o reto...

-Hmm... verdad...

-Me quieres?

-Te amo...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Verdad o reto?

-Reto...

-Oye! No se vale!

-Vamos, mi amor...

-Bien... te reto... no se vale! Estás embarazada!

-Y en qué estás pensando? Está bien... verdad...

-Tú me quieres?

-Nop...

-Eeh?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eres adorable... claro que te amo, mi amor!

-No vengas a querer arreglarlo...

-Vamos, mi amor... dame un beso...

-No! Es que si me lo pides así...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Aquél beso se encontró interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-Quién será?

-Ni idea...

Resolvieron levantarse, al abrir la puerta, Rin se sorprendió al ver a Inutaisho e Izayoi, los dejó pasar y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de tomar.

-A qué vienes?

-Comprendo por lo que estás pasando... y aunque... el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es simplemente aceptarlo...

-Aceptarlo? Ese es tu consejo? Sentarme y esperar a que mi hijo muera? Dime si es que te estás volviendo loco?

-Sessh...

-Será mejor que te vayas de mi casa...

-Sesshoumaru!

-No, Rin! Éste viejo hipócrita quiere venir a darme consejos? Tú eres el que de todos, menos derecho tiene de hablar!

-Sesshoumaru, sólo quiere ayudar...

-Pues no lo hace! Qué te crees? Que nunca lo supe? Mientras tu mujer se moría de la tristeza y soledad tú ibas de bar en bar y de cama en cama!

-Sesshoumaru!

-No sé cómo lo aguantaste, pero eso no es lo normal!

-Hijo...

-No me llames hijo tuyo!

-Pero es que no comprendes...

-No comprendo? Yo jamás haría algo parecido! Yo sí amo a mi esposa! Y la respeto! No soy como tú en lo más mínimo!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

-Madre, porqué lo perdonaste? Qué no sabías el daño que nos hacías al quedarte?

Izayoi sonrió entre lágrimas y acarició sus mejillas.

-Siempre te he amado como mi hijo... y fue por mis hijos que me quedé...

-Madre...

-Quizás eras muy pequeño... Han pasado 25 años y no olvido ese día... Era el tercer mes... yo estaba sentada en el jardín y de repente recordé todo, comencé a llorar... tú te acercaste con una rosa en las manos, tus brazos estaban llenos de cortadas por las espinas... me besaste en la mejilla, me diste la rosa y me dijiste que era el adiós... Intentaste correr y no te dejé, te abracé con fuerza preguntándote a dónde ibas y tú me dijiste que tenías que irte... que era hora... que habías hecho un trato con Kami... para cambiarte por mi bebé... para que volviera a ser feliz...

Inutaisho nunca supo nada de aquello.

-Desde ese momento supe que jamás podría dejarte solo... por eso no me fui... por eso soporté todo... por tí...

-No debiste!

-Yo había perdido una hija... si lo hacía te perdería a tí también y tú perderías dos madres...

-Aún así!

-Lo siento cariño... pero la verdad es que me enamoré de tí antes que de tu padre... jamás habría podido ser la causa de tu sufrimiento...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza pidiéndole perdón. Izayoi acarició sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente.

-Han pasado 25 años, mi amor... y aún me duele... pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo... a ser feliz a pesar de todo... nunca pierdas las esperanzas...

Sesshoumaru la volvió a abrazar.

-Te quiero, mamá...

-Te amo, hijo...

…...

**Meses después. -**

El momento había llegado, en los pasillos se murmuraba lo triste de la situación. Sesshoumaru estaba con Rin en la habitación, esperando a que fueran por ella. Unidos en un apasionado beso que no conocía fin, fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera que venía a medicarla. Una vez que terminó, Sesshoumaru volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Todo va a salir bien, mi amor...

-Tengo mucho miedo...

-No lo tengas, cariño... te estaré esperando...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, contempló su mirada, dulce y opaca, sus ojos rojos la miraban como queriendo absorber su tristeza. Seshoumaru acarició su vientre con una sonrisa melancólica, lo besó y se quedó un rato apoyando su oído.

-Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase... tienes un papá que te ama... los dos te amamos mucho... lucha con todo lo que tengas... lucha...

Al momento en que se la llevaron y Sesshoumaru se vio solo, se doblegó ante el dolor y lloró como un niño, sentía que se ahogaba en la angustia y la desesperación. Inuyasha entró en la habitación y lo sacó de allí. Lo llevó a tomarse un café.

-Dónde está Kagome?

-Se quedó en la casa... no se siente bien...

-Está enferma?

-Algo parecido... no tolera bien las comidas...

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Oy! Sesshoumaru... yo sé que no es el momento, pero... debes ser fuerte por Rin...

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando... tú tienes tu familia perfecta...

Dijo esto último en un tono despectivo y sintiendo algo de celos. Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón... no sé lo que es perder un hijo... pero sí sé lo que es amarlo con cada fibra de tu ser... verlo crecer y sólo desear lo mejor para él... la angustia cuando se enferma... y la felicidad cuando me abraza y me dice que me quiere... y por eso mismo... por eso mismo...

Inuyasha sólo suspiró.

-No creo que yo le sobreviva mucho tiempo...

-Inuyasha...

-Lo siento... no soy de mucha ayuda...

Sesshoumaru sintió una mano en su hombro, junto a él, Inutaisho e Izayoi. Volvió la mirada a su taza de café.

-Aquí me tienes... tal y como me querías... vuelto una mierda...

-Hijo...

-Qué diablos buscas aquí? Qué quieres? Ya te demostramos tu error! Qué quieres ahora? Quieres verme sufrir? Aquí me tienes! Querías verme llorar? Adelante! Querías verme desesperado? Sólo mírame! Mi mujer y mi hijo se están jugando el todo por el todo, es tu oportunidad dorada, haz lo que te de la gana!

-Hijo... no es así... Sesshoumaru, qué clase de padre crees que soy? Cómo voy a desear la infelicidad de mis hijos?

-Qué quieres?

-Quiero pedirte perdón... quiero que me perdones... sólo eso...

Sesshoumaru sólo cerró los ojos y asintió. Las lágrimas lo traicionaron.

-No sé qué hacer!

Inutaisho e Izayoi cruzaron miradas.

-Sólo el tiempo te dirá...

-Tiempo?

-Nada más te ayudará...

…...

Estaban en la sala de esperas cuando el doctor se acercó a ellos.

-Kazami...

-Sí?

-La cesárea fue según lo acordado, Rin está fuera de peligro...

Sesshoumaru abrazó al doctor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y mi hijo?

-El pediatra lo está evaluando en éstos momentos... es un varón de 1.9kg, un poco pequeño, pero lo esperábamos así...

-Un niño...

-Rin quiere verlo...

Sesshoumaru siguió al doctor, luego de ataviarlo con ropa estéril, lo dejaron verla, se apresuró a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza llenándole el rostro de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, cariño... Gracias a Kami que estás bien...

-Viste al bebé?

-No... aún no... pero pronto...

-Es precioso, mi amor... se parece tanto a tí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Kami es maravilloso... Todavía no pierdo las esperanzas...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Sessh...

…...

Con el paso de los días, veían esperanzados a su pequeño ganar fuerzas, pronto fue suficiente para llevarlo a casa con ellos.

Sesshoumaru despertó y escuchó a Rin cantando, se levantó y la vio en la habitación contigua, dándole de mamar a su pequeño mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Preciosa...

-Ven a ver... es hermoso...

Sesshoumaru se acercó, el pequeño mamaba aferrado a las ropas de Rin.

-Sí lo es...

Vio preocupado que sus labios se tornaban azules, Rin lo separó y lo colocó mejor, una vez que volvió a su color habitual, volvió a alimentarlo.

-Rin...

-No puede mamar como un niño normal... el doctor me enseñó a hacerlo en lapsos cortos...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Una vez que terminó, lo acomodó entre sus brazos para que durmiera, lo besó en la cabeza y dejó que Sesshoumaru hiciera lo mismo.

-Kami, te pido por mi hijo... permite que esté más tiempo con nosotros...

El pequeño se quedó dormido. Sesshoumaru lo llevó a la cuna y abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-No te rindas, mi amor...

-No lo hago...

Rin se aferró a él y vio al pequeño dormido.

-He decidido vivir al máximo mientras Kami me permita tenerlo a mi lado...

-Es una excelente idea...

…...

Pronto aquellos días se acumularon en semanas, aparte de que algunas veces sus labios se tornaban azules, el pequeño era normal. Sesshoumaru jugaba con él, haciéndolo sonreír, Rin los veía desde la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. Al escucharlo llorar, salió de la cocina, Sesshoumaru lo cargaba e intentaba calmarlo.

-Qué le hiciste?

-Yo? No le hice nada...

-Aw! Ven con mamá, mi amor!

Rin se acomodó y lo alimentó, Sesshoumaru hizo de la boca una trompa.

-No es justo! Yo quiero darle de comer también!

Rin sonrió y acarició las mejillas de su pequeño.

-Sesshoumaru, no puede usar botella... lo sabes bien...

-Pero una con los hoyitos bien pequeños...

-Es muy peligroso para él... Vamos a la cama...

Rin aprovechó el descanso para ir a la habitación, recostada de Sesshoumaru, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho como ella misma lo haría.

-Ahí tienes... le estás dando de comer...

Con su mano libre, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y poniendo su barbilla en su hombro, la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Es un placer...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar, ésta vez Rin lo dejó dormirlo. Se quedó acostado con el pequeño sobre su pecho, ella sonrió al verlos y le tomó una fotografía.

-Te ves adorable de papá...

-Y tú preciosa de mamá...

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron con ternura.

…...

Rin se despertó al escuchar al pequeño llorar, Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro y la dejó ir pensando que el pequeño tendría hambre. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Rin volviera.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Sessh, despierta...

-Qué pasa?

Rin tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshoumaru se levantó de inmediato. El pequeño no estaba bien, fueron a la emergencia y llamaron al doctor, una vez que lo evaluó, volvió con ellos.

-Doctor...

-Tengo que ingresarlo en cuidados intensivos...

-Ah? Pero...

-Lo siento mucho... su corazón está fallando... debemos hacer la cirugía lo más pronto posible...

-Pero...

-El medicamento que le dí hacen dos semanas, no surtió efecto... la conexión que lo mantenía estable, no existe... lo ingresaré en cuidados intensivos, esta noche, trataremos de estabilizarlo y mañana irá a cirugía.

-Puedo verlo?

-Sí...

Rin entró en el cubículo de la emergencia, ya lo habían colocado en una cuna cerrada con oxígeno, Rin entró la mano por el agujero y acarició sus mejillas.

-Mami está aquí, mi amor... no te vamos a dejar solo...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus hombros y la sacó de allí, Rin se aferró a su pecho llorando amargamente.

-Tranquila, mi amor... todo va a salir bien...

…...

Antes de llevarlo a cirugía, le permitieron a Rin estar unos minutos con él, se paseaba de un lado a otro con el pequeño en brazos, cantándole y susurrándole al oído cuánto lo amaba. Sesshoumaru también pudo cargarlo y decirle cuánto lo quería antes de que se lo llevaran.

Las horas de espera fueron largas e interminables, todos estaban presente, apoyándolos. Sesshoumaru se sintió insignificante ante el amor de su familia. Permanecía en una esquina con Rin en brazos, brindándole paz y consuelo. Luego de 6 extenuantes horas, el doctor se presentó ante ellos. Al verlo acercarse, ambos sonrieron, pero mientras caminaba, su rostro no era de felicidad.

-Rin, Sesshoumaru...

-Doctor...

-La cirugía como tal fue un éxito... cuando reconectamos el corazón, respondió... pero no salió de la anestesia... intentamos todo a nuestro alcance para despertarlo, pero no hubo manera...

-Doctor...

-Lo siento mucho... Maiku está con una máquina de asistencia... pero me temo que es todo...

Sesshoumaru sintió como todo se nubló, sus oídos se taparon en un silencio ensordecedor, Rin aferrada a su pecho se deslizó de entre sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas y gritando al tope de sus pulmones y sin embargo, no pudo oírla.

-MI BEBÉ!

Veía su boca abrirse, sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba nada más, se arodilló frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Devuélveme a mi bebé!

Rin lo golpeaba en el pecho pidiéndole su hijo de vuelta. Todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

-_No..._

Sentía sus latidos cada vez más erráticos y fuertes.

-_No te detengas! Rin me necesita!_

-Lo- sien-to...

Fue lo único que escapó a sus labios junto con una lágrima mientras se desplomaba en el piso.

-SESSHOUMARU!

…...

Despertó en una cama, Rin dormía a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa...

-Sessh... Sessh! Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué me pasó?

-Tu corazón no soportó la impresión... te repitió el infarto...

-Maiku...

Con una sincera expresión de dolor, se llevó la mano al pecho. Rin casi enloquece y llamó a las enfermeras a gritos.

-Rin! Rin! Cálmate!

-Estoy... Kami, me voy a volver loca! No puedo perderlos a los dos en un día!

-No lo harás, amor... aquí estoy...

Sesshoumaru besó su mano, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa... perdóname...

Las enfermeras entraron y vieron a la pareja abrazada. Rin lloraba entre sus brazos, con señas, Sesshoumaru les dijo que todo estaba bien y se marcharon.

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa... lo siento...

-Tú no tienes la culpa, mi amor...

-Mi hijo? Lo viste? Rin, viste a Maiku?

Rin acarició sus mejillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo desconectarlo... no puedo hacerlo, perdóname...

-Cálmate, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Rin...

…...

Apenas Sesshoumaru se recuperó y se sintió con fuerzas suficientes, fueron hasta la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Rin cargó el pequeño cuerpecito y lo llenó de besos. Frente a ellos le realizaron un electroencefalograma demostrando que no había actividad cerebral. Ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su marido, sólo lo escuchó dar la orden. Los latidos disminuyeron hasta detenerse y una línea plana se veía en la pantalla, apagaron todos los dispositivos y aunque no les servía de nada, el doctor les presentó su pésame.

…...

**2 meses después.-**

Rin se pasea por el parque, necesitaba aire fresco, mientras camina recuerda la discusión que presenció entre sus cuñados sin que lo supieran.

**Flashback.-**

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a visitarlos, luego de cargar al pequeño por un rato, Kagome se lo pasó a Inuyasha y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Rin. Cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar, Inuyasha se lo dio a Rin y se quedó ayudando a Kagome. Dejó todo a un lado y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Inu...

-Qué te parece si tenemos otro hijo?

Kagome sonrió y se entregó a un apasionado beso, al separarse, acarició sus mejillas.

-Pero ahora no podemos...

-Porqué no? Ya Tenma es lo suficientemente grande y...

-Inu... vamos a esperar un tiempo... a que digan algo definitivo con Maiku...

-Porqué?

-No crees que sea un poco cruel que tengamos un hijo mientras tu hermano siente tanto dolor? Deberías apoyarlo más...

-Kagome, esto es entre tú y yo!

-Inuyasha, se llama tacto... Ya sé bien que Kami no te lo dio, pero yo sí lo tengo.

Inuyasha se molestó y no tocó más el tema.

**Fin del Flashback.-**

-Kami, he sido tan egoísta! Ellos no tienen porqué retenerse de ser felices sólo porque...

Sabía bien que aquello había seguido para peor y que incluso se habían separado. Se dirigió a la casa de Kagome.

-Vamos a salir...

-Pero es que...

-Anda, muévete!

-Rin, yo no...

-Sube al auto ya!

Kagome accedió y subió al auto.

-Qué carajos pasa contigo?

-Rin, de qué hablas?

-De tí y de Inuyasha! Dime si has perdido la razón?

-No creo que sepas por qué...

-Sé muy bien por qué se separaron y es una estupidez!

-Rin...

-Kagome... en verdad aprecio tu solidaridad... pero el que mi vida sea un desastre no significa que tú tengas que arruinar la tuya!

Rin condujo hasta la casa de Inutaisho, Inuyasha estaba sólo.

-Hola, Rin... ellos no están, pero pasa...

-Vine a verte a tí... Y Tenma?

-Se lo llevaron de paseo...

-Inuyasha... te separaste de Kagome porque ella se niega a embarazarse, verdad?

-Me excusas, Rin, pero tu vida con mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con la mía...

-Es por eso que estoy aquí... Inuyasha, lamento mucho que mi situación haya interferido con tu matrimonio...

-No lo tomes así... era mi sobrino y también me duele...

-Lo sé... créme, te comprendo... también hablé con Kagome... está en el auto... y sólo podré estar tranquila cuando vuelvas a tu casa...

-Rin...

-Por Kami... hazlo bien esta vez...

Inuyasha rió y besándola en la mejilla corrió hacia afuera. Rin los dejó solos y se marchó.

**6 meses después. -**

Rin llega primero a la casa, luego de quitarse el abrigo y dejar la computadora, saca las llaves de su bolsillo y al ponerlas sobre la repisa, ve la fotografía de su pequeño, la acaricia con un dedo mientras sonríe.

-Hola, mi amor... mamá ya está en casa...

Rin cerró los ojos recordando los días junto a su pequeño, se sentía en paz, había hecho todo en su poder por su hijo y aquello le era consuelo suficiente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y su entrega era únicamente a cuidar de su esposo, sentía como poco a poco aquella herida se cerraba.

Sonrió al sentir las manos al rededor de su cintura y el tibio aliento de su marido en su cuello, luego de un beso de labios separados en el cuello, la hizo darse la vuelta. Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, se entregó a un apasionado beso, al apartarse, sonreían. Con una suave caricia, acarició sus mejillas y apartó el cabello de su rostro colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

-En qué pensabas, preciosa?

-En lo afortunada que soy...

-Eso espero...

Rin sonrió, volvió a ver el retrato.

-Mi bebé era precioso como su papi...

-Preciosa... qué tal si nos damos un baño... y después te llevo a cenar a un lugar especial...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, se separó mordisqueando su labio y mordíendose el suyo, se apartó mostrándole su hombro.

-Si te gusta lo que ves... sígueme, guapo...

-Grrr! Sí que me gusta!

Rin rió y comenzó a correr, sus piernas se movían en el aire, presa del fuerte abrazo de su marido.

…...

Rin le dio un último beso antes de levantarse y entrar al baño. Sesshoumaru aún no controlaba la respiración.

-Kami, Rin!

Rin sólo sonrió, ya estaba en la ducha cuando sintió que la abrazaban.

-Sabes que soy cardiópata y aún así me haces el amor de esa manera! Es que quieres matarme? Acaso tienes otro novio en línea?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eso nunca, mi amor... eres el amor de mi vida...

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien, con toda esta locura climática... bueno, aquí les dejo este cap, el próximo es el final, así que procuraré no tardar!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y nos vemos en el final!**

**Mizuho**


	9. Tiempo

**Capítulo 9**

**Tiempo**

Rin preparaba el desayuno, Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en el cuello.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor... cómo dormiste?

-Bien... y tú?

-Hm! Rico! Ya casi está listo...

-Genial, me muero del hambre!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru buscó el periódico.

-Sessh, saldrás temprano hoy?

-Hmm... no lo sé... porqué? Tienes planes?

-No... es que iré al doctor hoy y no sé cuánto se tome...

-A qué hora es eso?

-Hmm... pues como a las 4, cuando salga de mi oficina...

-Llámame...

-Sí...

Entre todo el trabajo y papeleo eran ya las 6 de la tarde, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver el reloj, buscó su celular, tenía un mensaje.

-_"No quiero que te preocupes, iré sola. Nos vemos en la casa. Rin."_

Rin estaba leyendo una revista cuando la secretaria le pidió que pasara.

-Gracias...

-Rin...

Al darse vuelta, Sesshoumaru estaba ahí.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Me preocupo más si no sé nada... vamos...

Entraron al consultorio, luego de unas preguntas, el doctor le pidió que se preparara para examinarla.

-Qué tipo de examen le va a hacer?

-Pues tengo que asegurarme que todo vaya de acuerdo al tiempo...

-De acuerdo al tiempo?

-Claro, los órganos regresan a su posición original poco a poco, ya para éstas fechas, todo debe ser normal.

Al momento de examinarla, Rin se quejó, Sesshoumaru vio al doctor con el ceño fruncido.

-Oiga!

-Lo siento, Rin... usaré más lubricante...

-Está bien...

-Rin... estás muy apretada... no has vuelto a tener relaciones?

-Ah?

-Ella es así siempre, tenga más cuidado!

-Lo siento...

El doctor terminó el examen y la dejó vestirse.

-Y bien?

-Todo va muy bien...

-Podré comenzarlo?

-Sí... te la pones al octavo día de que te haya llegado...

Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru examinó la caja que Rin había comprado.

-Qué es esto, Rin?

-Es un anticonceptivo inyectado, una vez al mes...

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Sé lo que piensas, Sesshoumaru, pero aunque queramos, no podemos tener otro hijo ahora... es un alivio, en realidad, así no estaré torturándome en tomarme la píldora todos los días a la misma hora...

-Déjaselo a Kami, Rin...

-No, Sesshoumaru, eso es muy irresponsable de mi parte... tengo una cirugía que cuidar, el doctor fue muy claro, y las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas...

-Eso lo sé, Rin, pero...

-Pero nada, tú eres muy descuidado y siempre pasa algo, o se te olvida o rompes los preservativos.

Rin se alejó.

-Ni sé porqué tengo esta discusión contigo...

-Rin...

-No! No me vengas con eso! Tú... tú crees que todo lo vas a resolver con un abrazo y un beso...

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Sabes qué? Vete a dar un paseo...

-Rin...

-De verdad necesito estar sola...

Rin se fue a la habitación y preparó el baño.

-Ah! Kami... lo siento tanto...

Fue hacia la puerta, Sesshoumaru tomaba sus llaves.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ya me voy...

-No... mi amor... no te vayas... onegai...

Rin lo tomó de la mano.

-Rin...

-No te vayas... estuvo mal de mi parte... lo siento...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Tal vez yo soy quien quiere estar sólo ahora...

-Sesshoumaru...

-En este momento no eres mi persona favorita... adiós...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin se dio un baño y se acostó en la cama, vio una fotografía de Maiku.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... todo va a estar bien entre nosotros...

Rin acarició el retrato del pequeño.

-Cómo puedo extrañar tanto a alguien que conocí sólo por unas semanas? Es una locura... pero te llevé dentro mío... te sentí crecer... recuerdo cómo se sentían tus patadas y... tu papi se emocionaba tanto y se ponía tan feliz... y ahora es... como un fantasma... y me duele tanto verlo así... lo amo tanto...

Rin se quitó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Lo siento, preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Espero que me perdones...

-Yo no...

-Todo... perdóname por hacerte daño... fue algo sin sentido, tienes toda la razón... he sido un irresponsable...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te amo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Luego de unos instantes, se acomodó junto a ella en la cama, abrazándola desde atrás contempló el retrato.

-No entendía cómo podía amar a alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo... La verdad es que lo amaba más por ser nuestro que mío...

-Sessh...

-Serás una madre estupenda, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y acarició su vientre.

…...

Sesshoumaru leía el periódico cuando escuchó a Rin dar un grito, dejó todo y corrió hacia ella.

-Rin!

-Me nominaron!

-Ah?

-Mi reportaje de los Romanov, lo nominaron!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso es genial, preciosa!

…...

**-3 años después.-**

Rin llega a la casa luego de un día extenuante en el trabajo, sonríe al sentir el aroma que provenía de la cocina, al ver a Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, llevaba hasta delantar, lo vio sacar un molde del horno y lo abrazó desde atrás, lo besó entre los hombros.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Preciosa! Te esperaba más tarde...

-No importa... huele delicioso!

-Más vale que te guste...

-Sessh!

-Qué? Llevo toda la tarde cocinando!

-Se dice el santo, no el pecado. Acaso te crees que no hago lo mismo cuando te preparo esas cenas exquisitas que se te hace la boca agua?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Bueno, preciosa, el baño está listo... porqué no te refrescas en lo que termino?

-Excelente idea...

Rin volvió vistiendo sólo su yukata, Sesshoumaru tenía las luces apagadas, una suave música y la cena servida a la luz de las velas. Vestía un pantalón de jeans y una camisa negra con las mangas recogidas y los primeros botones abiertos.

-De repente me siento mal vestida para ocasión...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Para mí estás perfecta...

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a sentarse y le sirvió una copa de vino blanco.

-Hm! Chillo enterrado en sal, papas gratinadas... Wow! Sí que te esforzaste!

-Me costó más que Izayoi te sacara la receta...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Izayoi la había llamado más de 10 veces, buscando un momento para que ella pudiera tomarse el tiempo de darle la receta.

-Luce delicioso...

-La seguí al pie de la letra... espero que a tí no se te haya olvidado nada...

-No lo creo...

Mientras cenaban manteían una conversación ligera y alegre, el tema principal era el pasado cumpleaños de su pequeño sobrino Hiroki que había sido una aventura inolvidable cuando el pequeño desapareció justo antes de partir el bizcocho y el mismo Sesshoumaru tuvo que trepar un árbol para buscarlo.

-Lo que aún no concibo es cómo llegó hasta ahí, apenas cumplió 2 años...

-Te sorprenderías...

Una vez que Rin terminó de comer, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y cambiando el tema, la guió más a sus propósitos.

-Luces verdaderamente hermosa, preciosa...

Rin sólo sonrió, no le creía una palabra, pero no lo iba a arruinar.

-No te quedas atrás, mi amor, pareces de esos galanes de telenovela... me encanta cómo te quedan las camisas negras, tenías mucho que no lo usabas...

-Sí? No sabía que te gustara...

Rin sonrió.

-Recuerdas la noche que me pediste matrimonio?

Sesshoumaru sonrió también y besó su mano.

-Quieres postre o lo dejamos para más tarde?

-Ahora... no quiero arruinar mi apetito después...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas sintiendo un latigazo bajo el pantalón. Fue por las copas de postre, Rin sonrió ampliamente, era su favorito, bizcocho frío cubierto con frutas en trozos.

-Mi amor! Dónde lo conseguiste?

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió, Rin lo probó y lo vio sorprendida.

-Me vas a comprar todo un cargamento de esto, está delicioso! Y como me gusta, sin mucha azúcar, así puedo sentir las frutas...

-Te gusta?

-Gustarme? Te vendería por esto!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y acercándosele al oído le dijo que lo había hecho él. Olvidándose del postre, Rin lo besó apasionadamente sin poder creer que todo aquello era real.

-Kami, no hay duda... cuando creo que te conozco, me sorprendes otra vez!

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió.

-Dime, mi amor... hay alguna razón en especial? O sólo...

-Sólo quiero complacerte, preciosa... pero ya que lo preguntas, quise celebrar nuestro aniversario de una manera más privada...

-Mi amor, pero es mañana...

-Y eso es en 5 minutos...

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente. La música se escuchaba más y poníendose de pie le ofreció su mano.

-Bailas conmigo?

-Encantada...

Mientras se movían al compás de la música, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y sonrió al sentirla recostarse en su pecho, bajó la mirada y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de entregarse a un apasionado beso. Se separaron y Sesshoumaru sonrió al sentir las manos de Rin bajo su camisa.

-Eres una gatita traviesa...

-Puede que tenga mucho que no hacemos el amor... pero no se me olvida cómo desvestir a un hombre con cuerpo de pecado mortal...

Sesshoumaru estalló en una sonora carcajada pero la risa se le atragantó al sentir sus delicadas manos abrir el pantalón y acariciarlo.

-Preciosa...

-Mira quién quiere salir a jugar...

-Más bien entrar...

Rin rió a carcajadas y besando su pecho fue bajando hasta arrodillarse frente a él y llenarlo de besos mientras acariciaba el resto de su anatomía.

-Oohh! Preciosa!

Rin se puso de pie y sólo lo dejó ver su hombro mientras le daba la espalda.

-Si te gusta lo que ves... sígueme, guapo...

-Oh! Sí! Sí me gusta!

Rin rió a carcajadas cuando la tomó en brazos, la dejó sobre la cama y deshizo el nudo de su yukata. Rin se revolvió bajo él al verlo aguantar la respiración mientras contemplaba sus curvas.

-Sessh...

-Y pensar que duermes conmigo todas las noches...

Rin sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Ven aquí guapo... eres justo lo que el doctor me recetó...

Sesshoumaru rió mientras se deshacía de sus ropas, al volver a prestarle atención, deslizó sus dedos acariciando sus piernas y hasta su intimidad, acariciándola y provocándola.

-Sessh...

El sentirlo darle placer con sus labios la enviaba cuesta abajo por el despeñadero de sus pasiones, sintiendo sus dedos y su lengua recorrerla por completo. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla y se acomodó halándola sobre él. Se distrajo al sentirla besarlo y acariciarlo.

-Oh! Preciosa!

-No te detengas, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru obedecía sin saber si realmpente podría resistir. Guiado por sus impulsos, la hizo quedar de espaldas al colchón y en medio de un apasionado beso la penetró con fuerza haciéndola gritar. Aferrada a su espalda, clavándole las uñas le pedía que lo hiciera más rápido o con más fuerza hasta que finalmente ambos sucumbieron ante el placer. Cortos de aliento, se acomodaron abrazados y sólo sonrieron antes de besarse apasionadamente y entregarse a un sueño que repondría sus energías.

Rin despertó entre gemidos, soñaba que su marido le hacía el amor y descubrió que no era un sueño del todo, con su cabeza entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir aún en sueños.

-Mi amor!

-Qué bien! Ya despertaste!

-Ah! Mi amor, tu barba...

-Qué pasa? No te gusta?

-Me encanta!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó hasta hacerla perder el control, se deslizó entre sus piernas y la besó apasionadamente.

-No aguantas nada...

-Ah? No?

-No...

Ambos sonrieron antes de entregarse a un apasionado beso mientras Sesshoumaru entraba en ella haciéndola estremecerse.

De espaldas al colchón disfrutaba de la visión de aquél suculento cuerpo moviéndose sobre él, brindándole placer, sus manos subieron de sus caderas a su pecho, apretándolos con suavidad y acariciando sus pezones con su boca, haciéndola gemir y aferrarse a su cuello antes del clímax, aprisionándolo en su interior y obligándolo a rendirse ante sus encantos.

-Oh... Preciosa...

Rin sonrió, lo besó antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho. Acarició sus mejillas rasposas por la barba de madrugador.

-Preciosa...

-Hm! Por eso es tan delicioso hacer el amor por las mañanas...

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

…...

Sesshoumaru se pasó toda la mañana en una aburrida junta, pero su mente estaba lejos de allí, se había marchado preocupado por Rin quien no amaneció del todo bien.

-Sesshoumaru... Oye! Sesshoumaru!

-Ah?

-Dónde rayos estás? Escuchaste al menos una palabra?

-Lo siento... yo... no me siento bien estando aquí mientras Rin está enferma y sola...

-Enferma?

-Parece que es un virus... de todas maneras, me voy...

Al llegar al apartamento, Rin no estaba, sacó su celular para llamarla en el justo momento en que ella llegaba.

-Sessh!

-Preciosa, cómo te sientes? Dónde estabas? Debes descansar!

-Mejor, fui al doctor...

-Sí? Qué te dijo?

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor!

A Sesshoumaru le tomó dos segundos procesar lo que apenas escuchó y otros dos para transformar toda su preocupación en una inmensa alegría.

-SÍIIIII!

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru la cargaba.

-TE AMO! TE AMOOO!

Aún aferrada a su cuello, Rin reía mientras Sesshoumaru celebraba como si fuese año nuevo. La llevó a la cama y se dedicó a besar todo su cuerpo poniendo atención especial en su vientre.

-Oh, Kami, no hay nada mejor! Hola, soy papá!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Realmente crees que no hay nada mejor?

-No, no lo hay!

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y vio a Rin mostrarle dos dedos.

-Dos? Dos qué...

Rin sólo sonrió. Estando al borde de la cama y en medio de su euforia, al erguirse, Sesshoumaru cayó de espaldas.

-Sessh!

-SON GEMELOS!

Rin rió, la emoción de Sesshoumaru era tal que se contagiaba, la abrazaba con fuerza y la llenaba de besos mientras gritaba al mundo la buena nueva.

-VOY A SER PAPÁ! DE GEMELOS!

Rin reía sin control preguntándose cuándo se iba a calmar. Una vez que quedó totalmente afónico, se acostó a su lado, con el oído pegado a su vientre.

-Preciosa, dame mis pastillas, por favor...

-Te sientes mal?

-No... pero no dudo que de la emoción me de otro infarto...

Rin rió a carcajadas y le dio el frasco, Sesshoumaru se las tomó y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Quiero saberlo todo... dímelo...

Rin sonrió, acarició su cabeza deslizando sus dedos entre su cabellera.

-El doctor dijo que tengo 6 semanas y que lo del mes pasado suele ser una confusión común... me hizo pruebas de sangre, hierro y ácido fólico en sangre, todas dieron bien y dijo que eso era bueno, también pidió otra con un nombre rarísimo y dio positiva, primero no me gustó su cara, pero cuando llegó la prueba de embarazo, me dijo que eso era excelente y que serían dos...

-Y no te hizo un ultrasonido?

-Sí, pero no tenía papel... me puso una cita para dentro de dos semanas... dijo que me va a hacer un ultrasonido y un doppler...

-Y sus corazones?

-Me dijo que lo escuchó todo bien, pero que de todas maneras para eso es el doppler...

Sesshoumaru volvió a gritar emocionado mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tengo que llamar a papá! Inuyasha se va a morir de la envidia!

Rin rió divertida.

-Mi amor... creo que todo Tokio te escuchó...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y aún manteniéndola entre sus brazos, tomó el teléfono. Les pidió a todos ir a cenar a su casa y al terminar, volvió a besarla.

-Tú quédate y descansa...

-A dónde vas?

-Al supermercado...

-Voy contigo...

-No! Descansa!

-Estoy bien, mi amor... el doctor me indicó algo, para que no me enferme tanto...

Sesshoumaru la examinó unos segundos y acarició sus mejillas.

-De verdad te amo, Rin...

-Yo también te amo, Sessh...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru casi lamentaba haber invitado a todos a su casa, ahora no podría dedicarse a su mujer. Ella sonrió y besándolo en la mejilla se acomodó la ropa.

-Preciosa... sabes cuándo fue que... quedaste...?

-Tengo una ligera sospecha...

Rin lo besó con los labios entreabiertos.

-Pasé varios días caminando raro, no me sorprendería que hubiese sido esa vez...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor!

-Anda... dime...

Rin acarició su cabeza enredando sus dedos en la extensa cabellera, lo besó con ternura.

-Cuando cocinaste para mí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió recordando aquella noche, volvieron a besarse antes de resolver marcharse. Ya en el camino, Rin comenzó a pensar en qué iba a cocinar.

-No te preocupes, preciosa... voy a hacer una lasagna para chuparse los dedos...

-Entonces haré una ensalada... y compra un pastel para el postre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al momento de pagar, Rin se sonrojó al ver que Sesshoumaru pasaba helado de caramelo, chocolate derretido, crema batida y cerezas, al verla, sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Éste es mi postre...

-Sessh...

De manera casi automática, estiró el brazo para tomar una caja de preservativos y luego sonrió recordando que ya no los necesitaba. Camino a la casa, reían a carcajadas con la mirada de la cajera, el gesto de los preservativos los había delatado y ella los miraba asombrada.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Sesshoumaru cargó a su mujer en brazos y la llevó a la cama mientras reían a carcajadas.

-Mi amor!

-Rápido! Tenemos media hora!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Tú en media hora? Eso sí sería romper récord!

-No me retes...

Rin rió a carcajadas presa de su abrazo.

25 minutos después, Sesshoumaru se metía al baño y Rin con los ojos cerrados intentaba controlar su respiración.

-Ven, preciosa... el agua está buena...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru... no me... no me puedo ni mover!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se lavaba la cabeza mientras cantaba fuera de tono, sintió las manos de su mujer acariciarlo y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya no cantes, los perros del vecino están aullando...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se sacó el shampoo y la vio sonreírle.

-Tienes cabello en toda la cara...

Se sacudió como un perro haciéndola gritar y retroceder, Rin resbaló, pero él la haló hacia su pecho.

-Estás bien? Lo siento, preciosa, yo...

-Tranquilo, mi amor... estoy bien...

Apenas se terminaban de vestir cuando tocaron el timbre. Sesshoumaru la besó antes de salir y abrir. Era Inuyasha y su familia, los pequeños lo abrazaron de manera casi automática.

-Pasen!

-Y Rin?

-Ya viene...

-Se siente mejor?

-Sí... fue al médico esta mañana, le hizo unas pruebas y todo está normal...

Inuyasha sonrió. Cuando Rin salió, los saludó a todos con un fuerte abrazo y se sentó para que sus sobrinos la llenaran de besos.

-No te enfedmez tía...

-No, mi amor... no me voy a enfermar...

-Ah, Kami, por momentos pienso que te quieren más a tí...

Rin rió a carcajadas con los pequeños abrazados a ella.

-Cómo crees? Son mis principitos preciosos! Además, Hiroki es mi ahijado. Es natural que sea una tía consentidora...

-Ah! Kami, los tíos, los abuelos y el papá consentidores hasta la médula... y después dicen que yo soy la mala!

Rin volvió a reír.

-Eso no es verdad! Mami no es mala, verdad?

-Mama da pau-pau...

-Hiroki!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Kagome se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado, pero no pudo continuar cuando sus pequeños la abrazaron y la llenaron de besos.

-Mama no bdava...

-Hiroki...

-Te queddo mutdo...

-Yo también los amo, mis amores!

-Ves? Tus bebés te adoran!

Kagome sonrió. Los pequeños jugaban corriendo por todas partes, Inuyasha los perseguía evitando que rompieran algo, Sesshoumaru e Izayoi estaban en la cocina y Rin y Kagome en el balcón.

-Vaya! No había visto un cielo como éste en años!

-Es una noche especial...

-Puedo acompañarlas?

-Inutaisho-sama! Claro! Admirábamos las estrellas...

Inutaisho sonrió. Rin había descubierto su afición por la astronomía y le había regalado un atlas estelar de edición limitada.

-Es una noche especial...

Kagome se lo quedó viendo.

-Hay algo que no sepa?

-Ah?

-Rin dijo eso mismo antes de que viniera!

Rin sonrió.

-Hoy es el solsticio de invierno... hay estrellas que sólo se ven pocos días en los solsticios, eso se debe a la rotación de la tierra...

Kagome los vio a ambos y se sintió un poco ignorante.

-Debí prestar más atención a la clase de astronomía...

Rin e Inutaisho rieron a carcajadas.

-Aunque vivía en Kyoto, era más bien en las afueras... mi papá tenía un telescopio de aficionados y acampábamos en el patio para ver las estrellas...

-Y tu mamá los dejaba?

-A ella le gustaban las nebulosas, así que cuando podíamos ver alguna, se quedaba con nosotros...

-Creí que eran artesanos...

-Sí... eran humildes, pero no eran ignorantes...

-Lo siento, Rin, no es lo que quise...

-Lo sé... no importa...

Rin entró a la cocina, Inutaisho se dio en la cabeza.

-Yo y mi bocota!

-No se preocupe...

-Es que... metí la pata en grande, lo admito... y de verdad quiero que las cosas vayan bien entre nosotros...

Kagome sonrió.

-Inutaisho-sama, Rin nunca ha tenido sentimientos en su contra...

-De qué lado estás?

Kagome rió. Rin volvió con unas botanas ofreciéndoles a ambos.

-Gracias...

-Rin... quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que...

-Inutaisho-sama, eso está en el pasado... y estoy feliz del resultado...

-Mi hijo te trata bien?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Le aseguro, que no hay dos como su hijo en la faz de la tierra...

-La cena está lista...

Rin sonrió y esperó a que los demás entraran, haló a Sesshoumaru de la mano.

-Mi amor...

-Apenas puedo controlarme... casi lo escribo con el queso en la lasagna...

Rin sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas, lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a cenar, mi amor...

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru buscó el pastel y tomando la mano de Rin la ayudó a levantarse.

-Los hemos invitado esta noche para celebrar muchas cosas... que estamos juntos... que somos felices... y que Rin va a tener gemelos...

Inuyasha y su padre asentían a las palabras de Sesshoumaru pero se quedaron pensativos al final. Kagome e Izayoi dieron un grito y abrazaron a Rin con fuerza. Parecían un trío de colegialas, daban brinquitos entre chillidos y hablando entre lágrimas que sólo ellas entendían lo que decían.

…...

-Tendrás a mis hijos! Qué bella forma de decir te amo!

Rin reía a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru cantaba haciendo que los perros del vecino aullaran.

-Sessh, mi amor... creo que es suficiente música por un día...

Dejando los platos en la máquina, cargó a su esposa y dando vueltas, la hizo reír antes de besarla apasionadamente.

-Esto es como un sueño, espero no despertar jamás...

Sesshoumaru cubría su cuerpo de besos y caricias, haciéndola estallar en gemidos de placer. Deslizándose hacia su intimidad, la contempló y la besó, siguiendo las exigencias de su cuerpo se acomodó entre sus piernas y se detuvo.

-Sessh...

-No puedo hacerlo...

-Ah?

-Son mis bebés... y si les hago daño?

-Mi amor, no les harás daño...

-Rin... pero es que...

-Sesshoumaru Kazami! Esta tarde me hiciste el amor como un animal y ahora lo piensas?

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No me vas a hacer daño ni a los bebés... vamos, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor de una manera que ella nunca había experimentado, tan calmado y a la vez le faltaba el aliento.

…...

Luego de toda una mañana entre laboratorios y turnos, el doctor examinaba todos los papeles frente a él, Sesshoumaru sostenía la mano de Rin con fuerza. La pasaron para hacerle el ultrasonido, con los ojos aguados, observaba a sus pequeños apacibles, moverse y jugar entre ellos.

-Son... hermosos...

-Sí lo son... Bueno... veo dos bebés, separados, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas... dos de todo... Rin, Sesshoumaru, serán los orgullosos padres de dos bebés completamente sanos...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa, te amo!

El doctor los dejó unos minutos a solas mientras se calmaban.

…...

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y que su vientre crecía, Sesshoumaru se emocionaba cada vez más, se quedaba horas muertas viendo su vientre moverse con la actividad de los gemelos.

**-Meses después.-**

Con el pecho lleno de orgullo, los ojos brillando con la magnitud de mil soles, unas flores en las manos, el orgulloso padre entró en la habitación, Rin lo vio sonriendo, con uno de los pequeños entre sus brazos y el otro en una cunita junto a ella.

-Rin...

-Hola, mi amor... ven a conocer a tus hijos...

Sesshoumaru se acercó lentamente, con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor... quería estar contigo, te lo juro...

-Lo sé, mi amor... pero ahora es que la aventura comienza...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura, vio a su pequeño mamar tranquilo, vio la cuna y se quedó estático.

-E-es... Es... una...

-Tenemos un niño y una niña...

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña que apenas se quejó, la acomodó contra su pecho y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo tanto, princesa...

Sentado junto a Rin, besó al pequeño y juntando las frentes, rió desenfrenadamente entre lágrimas.

-Dos bebés perfectos, sanos... y tengo una niña...

-Mi amor...

-Te amo tanto, Rin... te amo... gracias...

Sesshoumaru contempló a la bebita entre sus brazos.

-Tengo una hija...

-Sesshoumaru...

Le sonrió con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-Kami nos bendijo, mi amor...

-Dos veces...

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar. Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco y contemplaban a los pequeños dormir entre los brazos de su madre. Sesshoumaru les presentó los pequeños a los demás, se los volvió a dar a Rin y recibió el abrazo de su padre.

-Felicidades, hijo...

-Gracias, papá!

-Tío... cómo se llaman mis primitos?

-Kouhei y Naru...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Sessh! Son los nombres de...

-Tu papá y tu mamá... las personas más importantes de tu vida... y a la larga de la mía...

-Sesshoumaru...

-De no ser por ellos, tú no estarías aquí...

Rin le sonrió con los ojos rojos.

…...

Rin se movía lentamente con Naru en brazos, la pequeña se quejaba un poco. Sintió unas manos en su cintura y un beso en su cuello.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Preciosa... deberías descansar...

-Naru tiene cólicos...

-A ver... ven con papi, princesa...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y acariciaba su barriguita en movimientos circulares. Rin sonrío y cuando Kouhei despertó, lo cargó y se acomodó para amamantarlo.

-Eres la cosita más bella del mundo... eres un niño precioso como tu papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Vio a Naru dormida entre sus brazos, la besó en la cabeza y la acomodó en la cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita... te amo...

Sentándose a su lado, besó a Rin en la mejilla y acarició los pies de su pequeño.

-No te pongas celoso, campeón... también te amo...

Rin sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que no compiten entre ellos...

-Naru comió?

-Sí...

-Comió bien? Suficiente?

-Sí, Sesshoumaru...

-Cuánto tiempo la dejaste?

-Hasta que se llenó...

-Le sacaste los gases?

-Sesshoumaru! Por Kami! Comió hasta que se sintió llena!

-Pero no te enojes...

Rin entrecerró los ojos.

-Vete a dormir...

-Preciosa...

-Vete a dormir, me distraes...

-Lo siento, mi amor... sabes que mis bebés son todo para mí...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y se recostó de su hombro. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Una vez que el pequeño se durmió, Rin lo acomodó junto a Naru, no pasó mucho antes de que el pequeño estirara su bracito y tocara a su hermana. Rin sonrió y vio a su esposo.

-Ves cómo se aman?

-Sí... no crees que es hora de que mami reciba un poco de amor?

Rin sonrió y salió de la habitación acompañada por su marido. Compartieron un delicioso baño para luego quedarse dormida entre sus brazos apenas tocó la almohada. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura, los gemelos la dejaban exhausta.

-Descansa, preciosa...

…...

Rin despertó cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación llevando el desayuno.

-Mi amor!

-Shhh! Quizás nos de tiempo a algo más...

Rin rió calladamente, mientras compartían el delicioso desayuno.

-Preciosa... he estado pensando... ya que este apartamento es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, pero la verdad es que nos quedará pequeño dentro de poco...

-Tienes razón, mi amor...

-He estado viendo unas casas y me gustaría que las vieras conmigo...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Es una idea excelente, mi amor...

**2 años después.-**

Rin llegó a la casa tan pronto terminó su trabajo, Sesshoumaru tenía problemas con los gemelos, ambos corrían desnudos por toda la casa mientras Sesshoumaru los perseguía para bañarlos.

-Kouhei! Naru!

-Yada! Papa!

-Hola!

=Mama!

Los gemelos gritaron a la vez y corrieron a abrazarse a sus piernas. Sesshoumaru se acercó dándose por vencido.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Te dieron trabajo?

-Si por mí es, no vuelven a comer azúcar en toda su vida!

Rin rió a carcajadas y acarició sus mejillas.

-No seas tan extremista...

-Rin... son como dinamita!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Quién quiere darse un baño con mami?

-Yo!

-Yo! Mama!

Rin sonrió y guiñándole un ojo a Sesshoumaru los llevó al baño, él la siguió sintiéndose derrotado por dos mocosos de 2 años. Al verlos, se animó a acompañarlos, sentada en el banco, Rin le lavaba el cabello a Kouhei.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Naru...

La pequeña jugaba con la ducha de mano, Sesshoumaru la dejó mojarlo y luego la mojó a ella, le lavó el cabello también.

-Papa mo!

-Sí, yo también...

Sesshoumaru se lavó la cabeza también, luego de bañarla se metió a la tina con ella, Rin los acompañó con Kouhei.

-Papa! Papa! Mite!

-Qué cosa, Kouhei?

-Mama, ez bela!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sí, mamá es bella...

Al sacarlos de la tina, Naru y Kouhei se vieron mutuamente y vieron a Rin y a Sesshoumaru.

-Mama to Naru wa onaji! _(Mamá y Naru son iguales!)_

-Papa to Kouhei mo! _(Papá y Kouhei también!)_

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron, mientras Rin los secaba les explicó las diferencias entre niño y niña. Kouhei se quedó en silencio unos instantes y vio a su padre.

-Papa, boku wa chiisai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando su cabeza le aseguró que pronto iba a crecer. Una vez que la familia estuvo limpia y vestida, Rin preparó unos sándwiches para la cena y los pequeños se quedaron rendidos después de comer.

-Cómo lo logras?

-Secretos de mamá...

Sesshoumaru suspiró diciendo que suponía diría eso. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Si papá no está muy cansado, mamá quiere jugar esta noche...

-Grrr!

Llevaron a los pequeños a sus camas y dándole un puntapie a la puerta, se encerraron en su habitación. Entre risas y gemidos desaparecieron bajo las sábanas, entregándose a una de sus esporádicas noches apasionadas.

…...

Sesshoumaru trabajaba en la casa, ansioso por terminar y unirse a sus pequeños en su juego. Rin corría con ellos por todas partes del jardín, Sesshoumaru se acercó con galletas y refrescos, los pequeños se abrazaron a sus piernas, Rin sólo sonrió. Mientras los gemelos comían, se echó al pasto junto a Rin.

-Cansada?

-Jejeje, con ellos nunca es suficiente...

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

Rin se acomodó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente, olvidándose de dónde estaba, acarició su trasero con firmeza haciéndola gemir, se separaron al escuchar risas.

-Mama to papa wa kisudeshita!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas con los gemelos, revolcados en el pasto, con las risas infantiles llenando sus oídos, Sesshoumaru comprendió que todo había valido la pena. Vio a su lado y Rin cargaba a Kouhei sobre su cabeza mientras ambos reían felices, Naru sobre él reía a carcajadas por sus cosquillas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, esa era su vida, no era un sueño ni una fantasía.

_**- FIN -**_

**…...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien y que aún deseen seguir mis fics, aquí está el final, tarde pero seguro, les prometo que no dejaré de escribir por el momento.**

**Espero sus reviews y verles en las próximas historias.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
